Curse of the Dogs
by I love creepy things
Summary: Like my Kitten Curse story but this time with dogs. If you don't read kitten Curse; A girl goes to the pound and adopts 10 weird dogs. even weirder is they aren't really dogs. please read and review. more then 2 generals. Romance a later on I HAVE RETURNED
1. New Dogs

For first time readers, this chapter was edited.

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

My name is Ashlen Cook. I am 5'7, have curly brown hair that went down my back and green eyes. I am a sixteen year old girl and I live all alone. I didn't know who my parents were since they abandoned me when I was one years old.

I don't know why they didn't want me but I was adopted at the age of six. The family that adopted me happened to be really rich and already had a ten year old son. I was abused and harassed by them until they died in a car crash when I was only ten. Since they had no other family, I was left the house but all the servants had left.

Now I was all alone in a three story, five if you include a basement and attic, house. I was living all alone in that big house and I would have moved but who would sell a house to a sixteen year old girl? Not many people I'll tell you that. Well at least I have all the money my parents left behind.

I had been walking home from school when I stopped in the park to rest and eat the lunch I had packed for school but never ate. I had been too busy with catching up with my homework to have time to eat. Since my adoptive parents had been abusive they had never let me go to school so, now that they were dead and I in rolled myself, I wasn't that smart. My average was fifty two which just gets me by.

"Hey! Stop that mutt!" I turned my head when I heard an angry man shout. What I saw was a strange big blue dog stealing a string of hotdogs from a hotdog cart.

I watched as the man chased the dog until the dog ran across the busy street, somehow dodging all of the passing cars. Interested in the dog I quickly packed up the rest of my sandwich and shoved my lunch back into my backpack. I got up from my seat and walked to the crosswalk, waiting until it was safe for me to cross.

Once the light turned red for the traffic, and a white walking man for me, I ran across the street to the other side. Now that I was across the street I walked down the alley where I saw that weird blue dog went down. As I got closer I could hear the barking of more than just one dog, though how many there was I wasn't sure yet.

I slowly walked down the alley and ten dogs slowly came into sight; some of them really strange looking. There was the large blue dog I had seen earlier, who was giving the hotdogs to the others. There was a strange dog that was half black and white dog, a black dog with an orange face; which was _almost_ normal looking.

There was an orange dog with black stripes on his body which looked much more cat like than a dog. Beside that dog was a purplish blue like dog which looked female to me. There was a normal looking black dog yet I noticed that it had red eyes. That dog was standing next to the big blue dog.

There was also a blond dog that reminded me of a golden retriever. Although, that dog had a piece of fur hanging over his left eye. Beside that dog was red looking dog and he was barely eating at all, just taking small nibbles as I he was nervous about something. There was also a nice silver dog but I think he was the violent type by the way he was ripping up the meat of the hotdog.

The last dog was a light brown, or tanned, dog. I think his old owner must have beaten him or something since it looked like his body was covered in scars. Actually I think all of these dogs must have been abused some way or another. Because there was no way blue was a natural color for a dog.

I must have stepped on a twig or something because the dogs quickly looked at me and started to growl; or at least some of them did. The silver dog started stalking towards me, growling and baring his dog fangs.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as the dog jumped at me, making me fall on my onto me back in fear, and the weight of his body. Yet, before the dog could jump onto my chest, a rope latched around his neck; a rope attached to a poll.

"HA! Finally got the bastards!" A man said and I looked up to see a man gripping the other end of the pole. I looked beyond that man to see a bunch of others dog catchers.

"Are you alright Ms.? This mutt didn't hurt you, did he?" The man that saved me asked, keeping the dog back. I shook my head no, staring at the dogs and feeling pity even if the silver one tried attacking me.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. What's going to happen to the dogs?" I asked, worried for the poor dogs. The man frowned as the others started to yank the dogs into the waiting van.

"I'm not sure about the others but this one might have to be put down; he is much too violent." He said as he started to yank the silver dog into the van. I followed behind, staring at the dog as he fought against the rope.

"So you are taking them to the pound?" I asked as the man tossed the silver dog into the van. The man nodded as he locked the door, locking the ten dogs inside.

"Yeah, so they can't attack anyone else again. Have a good day, Ms. and be a little more careful from now on." The man tipped his white uniformed hat at me before getting into the driver's seat and drove off.

**_~Akatsuki's P.O.V/third peron~_**

"When I get the fuck out of here I'm going to rip out our Jashin damned throats and sacrifice the lot of you!" Hidan yelled and snarled as he slammed his body against the cage he and the others had been put it.

"Shut up already, Hidan! Besides how are you going to sacrifice anyone while we are dogs?" Hidan's partner, Kakuzu snapped, growling and baring his own dog fangs. Hidan turned his head around and growled back at Kakuzu.

"Shut up you mother fucking bastard! I've already killed three cats, ten rats and one man that stank like beer. I am more than capable to kill these fuckers!" Hidan snarled, jumped at Kakuzu, biting his neck. Growling angrily, Kakuzu started to attack the Jashinist back.

"Cut it out! Keep at it and these humans will kill us for sure. In this form we aren't as powerful as we were before! We _can_ be killed!" Pein snarled angrily, baring his own set of fangs. The two Akatsuki members stopped their fighting and looked at the Akatsuki leader, but not without narrowing their eyes at each other to glare.

"Pein, someone is coming." Konan nudged the orange dog and pointed out the cage with her paw. Indeed someone was coming; they could all hear.

"Maybe it's that man that wants to kill Hidan, yeah." Deidara said, keeping his eyes glued to the outside of the cage.

"Like I would like that fucker can kill me! Ha! I would like to see the look on his face when he sees I can't die!" Hidan started to laugh like a maniac. The rest of the Akatsuki ether sighed, rolled their eyes or didn't do anything at the Jashinist as they waited for the person to show them self.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Once I knew that the dogs had a good chance of dying I hurried over to the pound. I was really against killing animals, no matter how violent that animal was. Besides, if trained well, those dogs could make good guard dogs.

I had a lot of enemies, both my age and adults. The kids my age were jealous of how much money I had and some had tried being my friend just to get to it. Luckily I was smarter than that. Other kids were just normally bitchy, jerky bastards and plain mean.

As for the adults most of them were bankers, social workers and foster care people. None of them thought I should be living alone at an age like sixteen but if it was legal to drop out of school at sixteen, I should be allowed to live alone. They all just wanted me out of the way so they could have the money my foster parents left behind.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Do you need help looking for something?" The woman behind the counted asked, giving me a kind smile. I smiled back at her.

"Yes, I'm looking for the ten dogs that would have been brought in too long ago." I answered and the woman suddenly looked surprised.

"Sorry, but I really don't recommend those dogs. One of them is too violent to be around." I frowned at the woman and got three thousand dollars out of my purse.

"I'll give you three hundred dollars each for the dogs. Please let me have them." I begged, putting the money on the counter. I watched the woman get more surprised, like she couldn't believe me, as she looked at the money.

"Alright. The dogs are in the back of the room of the door to the left." I smiled and the woman, thanking her, as I turned around and walked to where she said the dogs were. I walked through the door on the left, which said dogs and the other said cats.

As I opened the door I could hear the barking and growling of a bunch of dogs. I followed the directions the woman had given me and went to the back of the room. Suddenly the room got a bit quieter as got closer to the ten dogs at the back of the room.

All ten of them were in the same cage as well and all of them were quiet as they seemed to watch me walk to him. That silver dog started growling again and bared his fangs. It looked like he still wanted to kill me. I knelled down so I could be eye level with all the dogs.

"Hey, I'm getting you all out of here. I freed you from a death sentence so the least you can do is not attack me, alright?" I asked the dogs softly, looking mostly at the silver dog. He, who I was guessing was a male, growled again but stopped when that orange dog barked and growled back.

I was actually surprised when I looked at the orange dog as he nodded at me. I heard that some dogs can do some cool tricks so this dog's previous owner must have trained him well. I smiled at that dog and stood up straight, lifting up the hook that kept the door locked.

Once the door was open the silver dog jumped out towards me again, growling and snarling. I backed up slowly, now a little scared. Yet the orange dog growled again as the blue dog jumped in front of him, blocking his attack.

"Thank you. So far you are my favourite and your fur color is cool." I thanked the dog, patting his head. I saw the dog's face turn into what looked like a smirk as he looked at the others; it looked like he was bragging?

"Well let's get to my house. It's a twenty minute walk from where we are now and I want to eat some supper. You all must be hungry as well to steal hotdogs." I said and looked down at the blue dog. He wagged his tail and smiled as if proud of himself.

A few of the others dogs started to bark at me and when I looked at them they looked at the door. Understanding them I nodded and started to lead the way back to my home. Having ten new dogs is going to be interesting and now I won't be lonely anymore.


	2. The Names

Wow, 16 review last chapter. so cool :D here is the next chapter ^_^ Akatsuki will turn back to human next chapter.

This stories chapters wont be as long as Kitten Curse. 3000 or 4000 is as long as they might ever get

* * *

These dogs were either really weird or well trained. As I was leading the way home I noticed that the dogs walked in groups of two. What I found stranger was that the dogs seemed to be talking to each other as if humans talk to each other. Like they weren't all barking at once; one would bark then the other would bark back.

The blue dog was walking beside the black dog with red eyes. There I really noticed how big the blue dog was; head nearly came as high as to my neck. If it wasn't for that orange dog I would have thought the blue dog was the leader of the pack. Speaking of the orange dog, he was walking beside what I guessed to be the only female of the group. That blond dog kind of looked female to me but I could never really tell with dogs.

Now the blond dog was walking beside the red dog and they were both barking and growling at each other. I hoped they wouldn't start fighting since I wouldn't want to get in-between the big dogs to try to stop them.

Now the silver dog that had tried to attack me more than once was walking beside the dog with the scars. I wasn't much surprised to hear the silver dog growling and barking sharply. If that dog were human I bet he'd be swearing his head off right now. The scared tanned dog himself looked like he was getting angry as he kept baring his fangs.

The last two dogs was the orange faced dog and the dog that had the black and white fear. I could instantly tell that the orange faced dog was going to be one of the friendliest by the way he kept barking and jumping around. That other dog seemed to be trying to ignore him but I still noticed a soft growl.

"Hey dogs, this is my home." I interrupted their _talking _to motion to the big house in front of us after I opened the gate. The dogs barking instantly stopped as they all looked at the house and I chuckled.

I wouldn't be at all surprised if the dogs were surprised at the size of the house. Everyone is surprised when they see it and, if these dogs were trained as well as I thought, it was possible they could be surprised.

"Big, isn't it? It belonged to my foster family until they died. Since they didn't have any blood related family I got everything in the house. It is the only nice thing I have gotten from the bastards." I said then frowned at myself. I didn't mean to swear; I just lost my temper.

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

"This house is fucking huge." Hidan shouted as the girl was leading them through the halls to the kitchen.

"Indeed it is. It will make the perfect base for when we are human again." Pein agreed with the Jashinist but ignored his swearing.

"Pein, we need to first figure out where we are. When we turn back we need to question this girl about the village we are in." Konan reminded the Akatsuki leader. Pein turned his head around and nodded.

"I know that, Konan. We will indeed question her." Konan and the other members nodded their heads. Ashlen looked behind her at the dogs and smiled as she heard their barking.

"You guys sure are talkative, aren't you? Well I like that; this house has been too quiet." The girl chuckled as she walked into the kitchen with the ten following behind.

"Hey, when we are done questioning the bitch, can I kill her?" Hidan asked as he looked up at the girl evilly, wagging his tail in the evil thoughts going through his mind.

"I don't think so. This is a weird village; so many strange things. This girl can help us with this little problem. Once she is no use to us then you can kill her." Pein answered as he and the others watched the girl getting some things. Hidan was just chuckling and kept thinking of sacrifice and murder.

"Why do we have to kill the pretty girl? She saved us from that animal place?" Tobi asked as he jumped to Ashlen's side to see what she was doing, putting his paws on the counter to stand up.

"Pein, Tobi is right, this girl did save us. The least we could do is spear her life." Konan said in a gentle, calm tone. Pein sighed as he wished he could rub his forehead.

"Just give me some thinking time. I'll know what to do by then." Pein ordered and the others agreed as Hidan was grumbling.

"I want to kill the damned bitch." The Jashinist snarled and bared his teeth in anger. Kakuzu snarled back.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan and listen to the leader." Turning his head to glare at the tanned dog for a moment, Hidan stalked off to the corner of the room and laid down.

**_~Norma P.O.V~_**

I could hear the dogs barking as I prepared to make myself and the dogs supper. Since I didn't have any dog food at the time they would have to eat human food. So I was cooking up some pork chops and sticky rice.

"Hey there boy, come to see what I am making?" I asked as the orange faced dog was now standing beside me. The dog gave a bark and licked my face, making me laugh.

"Alright, the food will be done in twenty minutes. In that time I guess I can name you all." I said as I turned down the heat, making sure the food didn't burn as I was gone.

The orange face jumped down and ran over to slit colored dog again. If it wasn't for his sized I'd almost think he was a puppy. He had so much energy but then again I guess all dogs did if they weren't too old.

Since I didn't want to go too far from the food in case it _did _start burning, I sat on the floor of the middle of the kitchen. All the dogs, except the silver dog, started to sit around me, quiet and just looking at me.

"Hey, come here for your name." I whistled to the silver dog yet he still didn't come. Sighing I looked at him to think of his name first.

Now I was a big Halloween fan so I really wanted to give these dogs cool names that match their looks and personalities; even if I had only known them for a short time.

"Alright, I'm going to name you ghost. You're fur is the same as a ghost, and you kind of scare me." I admitted and shivered as the dog lifted his head and grinned, licking his lips. I think he understood me.

I turned my attention to the other dogs now; who were all now still looking up at me. I smiled as the orange faced dog jumped in my lap so I scratched the top of his head.

"I think Jack-O-lantern is a cool name for you. You can be called Jack for sort." I ruffled the fur on the top of his head as he baked and licked my face again.

As I laughed I noticed a few dogs roll their eyes or just stare at me dully. I was starting to get even more impressed with these dogs; training them myself should be no problem at all; as long as they corporate with me.

Next I looked at the black and white dog. He kind of reminded me of a Skeleton costume. Perhaps it was because of the colors. I think he was starting to get impatient with me staring at him since the dog suddenly growled little and barked.

"Sorry, I thought of your name. It will be Skully, short for skeleton." I smiled at the dog and, unless it was a trick of my eye, I saw his black side's eye roll but not the white. I shook off the thought and looked at the shaggy furred blond haired dog.

This dog was one of the normal looking ones out of the group, even if she, or he, had a path of fur. Thinking of a Halloween name would be hard; or would it? I smiled at him.

"I think Wolfy, for werewolf, fits you nicely." I said and laughed as the dog blinked at me, looking confused. I noticed the other dogs looked the same as the blond.

"A werewolf if a human that turns into a beast form of a wolf in the light of the full moon. You never know who could be a werewolf but, like vampires, they are usually very handsome or cute." As I was explaining it looked like the Wolfy was smirking, just like how Ghost was. Somehow, with that dog like smirk, I felt like the dog was male; it just suddenly looked that way.

Next I looked at the red dog, who was looking at me calmly. I had a few ideas for names for him; Apple, cinnamon, flame. Yet I think Autumn fit him good. It wasn't really a Halloween name but it was the season that Halloween was held in.

"You're name will be Autumn since your fur reminds me of the pretty leaves on the trees right now." As I smiled, Autumn nodded his head, laying on his stomach as he continued to watch me. I looked away from him to look at the next dog.

This was the dog with stitches and I smirked at him. I already knew the perfect name for him but it seemed a little mean seeing as though he got those scars from abuse. Unless he was born that way which got me thinking. Was it true that if dogs can be born disfigured if the siblings mate? I knew it was true with humans and it could explain the dogs weird figures; not that I was complaining.

"You're name will be Frankenstein and before you give me that look again, I'll explain. Frankenstein was a man built with dead body parts and brought to life by lightening by bolts in his neck. People think of him as a monster but I think he is cool" I explained and the room was suddenly filled with Ghost's barking. I could swear that dog was laughing and now a few other dogs sounded to be snickering.

I paid no attention to the _laughing _dogs as I looked at the black dogs with red eyes. I thought I could see something in his eyes and when I leaned closer I saw that it was black things. It was even stranger, but, as I stared into the dog's eyes I couldn't think how weird but beautiful the eyes were. I was suddenly caught off guard as the dog had put his paw on my face and pushed. I think he was trying to get my attention or didn't like me being so close.

"Sorry." I apologized and felt myself blush which made myself more embarrassed. I was embarrassed about staring at a dog for too long; how, well, embarrassing.

"I'm going to call you Nightmare, because your eyes are cool." I smiled at the dog, patting his head a little as he stared at me. I once again noticed that dog like laughing.

Sighing and ignoring them I moved onto the blue dog. Now that he was closer and I could study him better, I noticed he had some black markings under his eyes. There was also some on his shoulders. They kind of looked like gills and with his sharp looking these I think I had a good name for him.

"You reminded me of a shark for some reason so that is what your name is going to be, Shark." Yeah, I know it isn't really Halloweeny but the dog seemed happy with it; wagging his tail and giving me a strange grin.

Now there were only two dogs left to name; the female and the orange male with the black strips. I couldn't think of Halloween names for them, like with the blue dog but that didn't mean I didn't have cool names for them.

As I looked at the male cat I noticed his grayish purple eyes had rings in them. That was very un-normal for a dog; did it mean he was blind or something? I don't think so since he's looking right back at me. Yet all these dogs seemed to have something strange about them so why should this dog be any different?

"Alright, I want to name you Saber. It is sort for sabertooth tiger. I don't mean to say you have big teeth, I just like the name and I think Tiger is more of a cat name." I told him and this time I didn't hear much from the other dogs so I looked at the female dog next.

"I think I'll call you Wendy, named after a witch. A friendly little witch though **(For those that don't know there is a witch named Wendy. She's in a comic and in a move with Casper)" **I said quickly, not wanting to offend the dog since I didn't want to make enemies with them. The silver one, Ghost, already seemed to hate me.

Suddenly one of the dogs started to bark behind me and when I looked I said he was Skully looking at the stove. I wondered if he was getting impatient with the food until I sniffed. Crap, it was starting to burn.

"Thanks!" I shouted, jumping to my feet and taking the food off the stove element to stop them from cooking anymore. After turning off the stove element the rice was also done.

"Alright, time to eat." I smiled and put pork chops in ten separate bowls. Placing them on the ground I watched the dogs start to eat before I got myself my own food; wondering how the rest of the day would go.

* * *

Now I'm not sure if I am going to have other OCs but here is what I am planing for my character with the pairings wont come in until later and I'm just putting them up to ease confusion for future chapter.

OCxItachi= a sibling like bond  
OCxKisame= friends  
OCxDeidara= Pairing (I would have paired with him in Kitten Curse but Suezanne asked)  
OCxTobi= friends

OCxKonan= unsure  
OCxPein= unsure  
OCxSasori= unsure  
OCxZetsu= unsure

OCxHidan= Fears him, wants to kill her  
OCxKakuzu= Fears him but nicer than Hidan

Please review and if you want chapters long like Kitten Curse tell me and I can work on that


	3. Trouble at school and Misson

OK, I've been getting requests for OCs and I need reasons to bring them in. Remember I said that Ashlen has no friends. So far I got only one good idea to bring in one OC. She asked me in a PM not long after I posted chapter 2. She wants to be with Hidan so I will let her since her idea is good and I like it. Aurora1495 is my first requested OC; she will be a Dog Trainer

This chapter has breve nudity and I am making the chapters slightly longer. Also I changed my mind; they will turn back next chapter**  
**

* * *

I yawned deeply as I woke up, feeling the weight of Jack's head sleeping on my chest while Autumn was laying on my legs. Out of all the dogs they were the only two to lay on the bed. My bed was queen sized so there was room for about two more dogs if they were to sleep off of me.

Even though they were the only two sleeping on my bed there was a few more dogs sleeping in my room. Nightmare and Shark were sleeping next to each other on the couch that was in the room. Saber and Wendy was also in my room but sleeping in front of the fireplace. I didn't really know where the other dogs were.

The reason I had a couch, which could fit ten men, and a fire place in my room was because it wasn't built to be a bedroom. When the blue prints for the house was made it was so post to be a study room or a library. The only reason I even knew that was because I found the old blue prints once my _parents _and _brother _had died. I made it my room once no one was here.

"Come on, boys, get off of me. I have get ready for school." I poked Jacks head to wake him up with I twitched my legs to try to get the heavy red dog off of me.

I heard Jack whimper as he lifted his head off me, his brown **(I don't know his real eye color) **gazing at me. I felt Autumn shift his weight over my legs, actually covering more now. I sweat dropped but smiled and petted Jack's head.

"Can you get him off of me?" I asked the dog, rubbing him behind his ear. Jack let out a bark before he jumped up and actually walked on my stomach before he got to Autumn.

_**~Third Perosn P.O.V~**_

"Sasori-Sempai, girl says you have to wake up!" Tobi yelled into the other dog's ear. Growling, Sasori lifted his head and glared at the happy looking dog.

"Tobi, you idiot." He growled deeper but took his body off the girl's legs.

"Tobi was only listening to the girl. Tobi's is a good boy." The dog defended, backing up with his tail between his legs as he backed up.

"Hey, don't step on me again; you are heavy." Ashlen said as she shoved the big dog off of her. The dog whimpered some more, giving the best sad look he could muster as he stared at Ashlen's face.

"What an annoying brat. Remind me why leader is allowing him into the Akatsuki." Kisame asked Itachi after a tsk, having watched everything once being woken up.

"He isn't apart of the Akatsuki, Kisame. All I know is that leader is allowing him to be a apprentice and hang around Zetsu. I don't know what he did to impress the leader." Itachi answered before jumping off the couch and stretching his body.

"Still, I can't see him doing anything much prison worthy let alone S-class criminal. He's annoying not evil." Itachi Hned at his partner as Kisame also jumped down. He also stretched his body before sitting and watching the girl.

Meanwhile Pein was ignoring Kisame as he was also watching the girl like the others in the room. The only reason he had slept in her room was to make sure the others, like Hidan, wouldn't hurt her. He knew that the Jashinist would go against his orders, since he had done it before. If that man wasn't immortal, Pein would have killed him a long time ago.

"Now I have to go to school. I will set out food for all of you and I will be back in seven hours." Ashlen said as she was standing by her bed, starting to get undressed. All the males stared at Ashlen as her boobs popped out from her night bra.

Yet a moment later Tobi yelped and whimpered as he hid under the bed in embarrassment. Konan glanced at Pein and placed one of her paws over his eyes to block his view. Sasori and Itachi was looking at her in boredom; uninterested in what they were looking at. Kisame, on the other hand, was smirking and wagging his tail slowly as he watched the girl undress down to her underwear.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

As I was getting dressed I noticed the dogs were actually odd. Wendy was covering Saber's eyes with her paw while she wasn't even looking at me. Jack had hidden under the bed, whimpering. Shark, Nightmare and Autumn was staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked the dogs even though I knew they couldn't answer me. Unlike what I expected I heard a bark from under my bed and bent down.

Only Jack's noise was showing as he was gripping one of my blue bras. I bent down and slowly took the bra from his mouth. This was a little weird but maybe the previous owners trained these dogs to be perverted or something like that.

"Well I'm going to make myself some breakfast now. I have to leave in fifteen minutes." I told the dogs once I was fully dressed and leaving my room. I heard the six dogs following me but I didn't bother to look as I made my way to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I was greeted by a growl from Ghost. By the way he was baring his fangs at me I guessed he still didn't like me a whole lot. I just looked away from Ghost and noticed the two other dogs, Skully and Wolfy, where there.

"Like I told these six, I'll be leaving soon. I'll set out food for all of you and be back in about seven hours." I told the three dogs, carefully stepping around Ghost, not wanting to get attacked by him. He was still growling at me, his head lowered as he bared his fangs.

I already knew that he would be the hardest to train so I guess I'll have to hire someone to train him for me. Yet perhaps I should buy a muzzle for the dog; who says he wouldn't bite the trainer? Better be safe than sorry.

So I got out some left over chicken that was in the fridge, making sure there was enough food for all ten dogs before I quickly made myself something to eat. As I ate I watched all of the ten dogs eat their food. I still had to get used to not being alone anymore so when I get off of school I should go shopping. Luckily it was a Friday and I can sleep in tomorrow.

_**~Time Skip~**_

It was lunch hour so I was eating outside in the school lawn. It was actually a nice warm day seeing that it was the middle of October. I noticed that there were a few other people eating their lunch outside, some where eating in the grass and others on the benches and stone tables.

"Hey, rich girl!" I frowned at hearing the voice, already knowing who it was. I looked up from my seat to see Becky Fledger sneering down at me with her friends.

The girl on Becky's right was Lindsey Potter. She had medium red hair framing a egg shaped face. She had sea blue eyes and three freckles on each cheek under the eyes. She was wearing a red v-neck shirt under a open jean jacket. She was wearing a jean colored skirt that went just above the knees. Any lower and it would be under the dress code.

Now the girl on Becky's left was Candice Mayble. She had long black hair over a pale tea cup face and that went down her back. Her eyes were a light brown and her face was flawless; except for the mole that hid on the base of her neck. Candice was wearing brown jeans with a black T-shirt. Some people thing she was goth, including me, but her personality argued with that.

Becky herself had short dirty blond hair with red streaks. Her eyes were a lighter blue than Lindsey's and also resting behind black framed glasses. Like Lindsey Becky was wearing a jean jacket but her's was closed so the shirt underneath was unknown. She was wearing skin tight blue jeans on her legs. All three girls were seventeen years old and a couple inches taller than I was.

Becky was one of the first people that tried being my friends to get to my money. I actually believed she wanted to be my real friend at first and she was actually really nice to me. Yet when I figured out she only wanted me as her personal bank, always making me buy her things, I broke off the friendship.

Of course when I broke of the _friendship_ Becky was angry. Now she couldn't get that diamond necklace she had wanted. Her friends were the same as she did; trying to be my friend but after she did. So I instantly knew they were also trying to use me just for money.

"What to you want, Becky?" I asked, holding in my sigh but not my boredom. I already knew what she had wanted since this had happened about every day.

"I didn't think you would show your ugly face here after what happened the other day. Why don't you just leave already. You are too stupid to be here." her friends started to laugh and I tried to ignore them but a frown appeared on my face.

The other day I had walked into the boy's bathroom when I wasn't paying attention. The worst thing about it was that two boys were taking a piss; they were just as embarrassed as I was. Of course I had ran out of there, blushing deeply. When I had found the ten dogs I had actually forgotten about what had happened that day; until now.

"Yeah, how embarrassing. You should just lock yourself in your stupid house." Lindsey Potter snickered but I could also hear the jealousy in her voice when she mentioned the house.

"Even better how about you just go and die. We'll take good care of your house and money." Candice Mayble was also smirking at me, placing a hand onto her hip. These three girls were three of the worst that bug me about my money and home.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. Just let me eat." This time I did sigh as I looked away to continue eat my food. My sandwich was suddenly ripped from my hands and thrown on the ground.

"Don't tell us what to do you slut. You're too stupid to even be in this school." I looked up and glared at Lindsey's smug face. I _really _hated these girls.

"Really? _I'm _the slut. Who is the one that gives lap dances at the local strip club?" I snarled, not bothering to hid the anger from my voice. I saw the anger come onto the older girl's face and I found myself on my side a second later; my face hurting from the slap.

"You bitch!" I just looked up at the three girls, rubbing my slapped face. The three girl stared down and me and looked like they were about to beat me when I heard barking.

"Gross, what an ugly blue dog!" I didn't even look to see who had said it. I was more foused on the word _blue_.

'No, it can't be him; can it?' I thought and turned my head to the side when I head another bark. Coming my way wasn't only shark but Nightmare as well.

"Yuck, such ugly dogs." Becky said and I looked at her to see her making a face of disgust. Candice and Lindsey had the same look but Candice was smiling a little.

"That black one isn't is bad; the red eyes are just weird." I rolled my eyes and held in my sigh. It seemed like the tree girls had forgotten about me so maybe I can sneak away.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

Kisame glared at the three girls in annoyance. He already knew he was weird looking but it didn't mean he'd let anyone get away with insulting him like that. He growled deeply and bared his dog teeth; missing his _normal _human teeth.

"Kisame, stop it. Leader told us to get the girl and to not harm anyone." Itachi said calmly, walking on ahead of him to the girl laying on the ground.

"Well, that is no fun. What's the point of being a S-Class criminal but can't do anything?" Kisame complained but growled at the three girls again as he walked with Itachi to Ashlen.

"What are you two doing here? How did you even get out of the house?" Ashlen said in surprise before Itachi could get the chance to respond to his partner. Each dog grabbed a shirt sleeve and pulled with their teeth.

"Ew! I should have known those mutts belonged to you." Becky said in a snarky tone. Kisame and Itachi let off of Ashlen as she stood up to glare at the girl.

"They aren't mutts, Becky. They are unique unlike your ugly balled _rat._" Ashlen snapped back, making the three girls even angrier. If it wasn't for the large and growling blue dog in their way, they would have taught the little bitch a lesson.

"Kisame, that girl is starting to annoy me. Block those other girls for me as I deal with her." Itachi ordered as he walked over to Becky, his Sharingan blaring. Kisame chuckled and jumped out in front of the other girls, growling.

"What the hell do you want you mutt?" Becky demanded, glaring at the dog as Itachi stared up at her. The girl made the mistake of making eye contact with the dog and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell did that demon dog do to Becky!" Candice shouted and tried to rush to her friend but Kisame wouldn't let her.

"Nightmare, Shark... we need to go home." Ashlen said, just as shocked as the other two girls. What the hell _did _the black dog do to

"Kisame, time to go." Itachi turned away from the dogs, shooting the other two girls looks as he stood beside Ashlen's left. Kisame gave the girls one more growl, chuckling as they screamed, before joining the other two.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Alright, these dogs were starting to kind of freak me out. Just what did Nightmare do to Becky? She shouldn't have just fainted like that; this was much too weird. I kept staring at Nightmare, trying to figure it out before I looked at Shark.

He was walking on my left of me, wagging his tail slightly as I noticed a small smile on his dog face. I no longer really thought this was the work of being trained well. I mean it was almost as if Nightmare hypnotized Becky and the way Shark was snarling, growling and barking at Lindsey and Candice seemed unusual.

"Why did you two leave home? I would have been home myself in three hour. Thank you for coming when you did though. Those girls are always a problem. I miss my little sister." I suddenly frowned as I remembered Sarah Parker, my young _sister._

She wasn't my real sister, just someone I got really close to while I was still in the orphanage. She was three years younger than me, always following me around. She was so cute and I never saw her again once I was adopted by the Smiths. Yeah I had kept my last name but anyone would when their adopted family was crap heads.

I suddenly noticed that both of the dogs were looking at me. Their heads were slightly tilted as if to tell me that they were curious to what I was talking about. I smiled at them as I ignored the people who glanced at me as we walked past.

"She isn't really my sister but we were close enough to be. Sarah Parker was three years younger than I was and already wanting to play with me. I never saw her after I left the orphanage. She was the only one that really seemed to care about me." I felt a little stupid explaining all this to dogs that couldn't even understand me but it felt good to talk about it.

To my surprise the dogs actually seemed to nod as if understanding. After my moment of shock I smiled and continued to follow the dogs until we got back to my own house; where I was safe from the dangers of the people on the outside world.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"You brought her back?" Pein asked the two Akatsuki members as they walked inside the house. They nodded as Ashlen smiled at Saber.

"Hello, Saber. It seems I'm home early. I'm going to make myself some lunch. The girl's at school ruined mine." The girl sighed before leaving the room to let the three dogs to be alone.

"How are we so post to make her turn us back anyways? We don't even know if there _is _a way to turn back." Kisame said, bringing up the reason why they were sent to get the girl in the first place.

"Kisame, Orochimaru is the one that did this to us. He would want a way to turn us back to normal for when he wanted to use us to his advantage." Itachi reminded calmly and narrowed his eyes as he thought of the snake like man. The _snake _had already tried to take over his body and since they failed he turned the Uchiha into a dog.

"Correct. Since we are dogs the change must involve something a dog would do or something that would happen to a dog." Pein told the two as his head turned the direction that the girl had walked.

"So we have to play nice to the girl until we turn human again." Kisame filled in, already figuring the rest out. Pein nodded and stood to leave the room.

"Correct again. From this time everyone's mission is to play nice and try to turn human again. Starting now. You are dismissed." The two Akatsuki members nodded to the leaving leader and walked into the kitchen where the girl was to start their mission.

* * *

So if you want to have an OC in the story I have to warn you I am planning to have rape, murder and other. Yet falling in love will happen. So if you still want an OC give me detailed info, including how you would react to rape and murder. If you don't like rape or murder I will put a warning at the top of the page.

Do not make your requests in this chapter. I will make a form like I did in Kitten Curse for the next "chapter" It will be updated pretty fast.

Also, Haller's Demon, I couldn't reply to you but someone already asked for Hidan as a pair and I liked her idea. You can still be in the story, like a crazed fan girl or something just not as a pairing.


	4. OC request page, not a chapter

OK this is not a chapter but an OC request. just leave detailed info here. Hidan, Deidara and Itachi are all taken but the rest are all open... Pein also might be taken unless they re-post their request here. Remember their is a good chance of rape, murder (No OC's will get killed) and other things. I wont get you rapped if you don't like that idea. Now give me your...

* * *

Name:

Age:

Sex: (I had a boy request a OC so I'm just curious)

Looks:

Personality:

Likes: (include fav color)

Dislikes:

Other info: (some info you want me to know like fave music)

Crush(paring):

If you don't want to be paired up, or can't be, what do you want to be:

How you met my character: (no friends, remember she has no friends)

Give me the thoughts about all the Akatsuki members: (this means each character alone)


	5. The Dog Trainer

All the pairings have been decided. Go to my account page to see. It is too long to post here

Also I know my updates here have been late but so have my vampire knight updates and that is what I have been doing. Also if you like Dracula 2000 **(For those that don't know it takes place after the whole Bram Stoker thing. He is alive and after someone new. He is also handsome) **I started a story like that.

* * *

Ever since Nightmare and Shark had come to my school to bring me home the dogs had been acting strangely friendly. A few of the dogs were already friendly to begin with but what really surprised me was how Ghost didn't try to bite at me feet, tackle me or even growl. I knew something was up with the dogs; they were probably sucking up to me to get something that they wanted but I didn't know what that would be.

Ghost really was the most surprising out of the pack. I had a feeling that I still couldn't trust the dog so I had to be really careful around him. Even if he wasn't growling anymore I still noticed something out of place in his strange pinkish purple eyes; I knew once he got what he wanted he would try to attack me again.

"Ow!" I shouted as I landed on my stomach, having tripped over one of the dogs? I turned my head and none other saw Ghost, wagging his tail and looking all innocent.

I knew just by that look on his face he had tripped me on purpose. This dogs last owner must have trained him to be some kind of guard dog. Those dogs are normally only friendly to their owners. If I was going to retrain Ghost I think I am going to need a lot of help.

With the help of the red dog, Autumn, I got back onto my feet. I thanked the dog by rubbing the top of his head. He was one of my favorite dogs alone with Shark and Nightmare. He was a rather calm dog which I was glad about. It was fun to play with them but there was a time to be calm and all that.

"I think I am going to need some help." I mumbled, sighing as I made my way to the downstairs main living room. This house was so big that each floor had one repeats of other rooms; there was even a small kitchen upstairs which the servants used to use.

I was going to have to get special help from a dog trainer if I wanted to train Ghost. Yeah I know there is a good chance Ghost will attack the trainer like he had been attacking me but, a the same time dog trainers had more experience with dealing with all dogs.

I flipped through the book until I got to a number for dog training. It was actually an add which allowed me to read what experience this person had. Once reading it I saw that this was just the person that I needed.

It was a service managed by a family called the. supposedly they were Japanese from their last name, or that is how it sounded like. It said that they were trained in handling the most dangerous dog and it was only for a price of twenty dollars an hour. More conveniently was that they were only a few blocks away from me.

So sitting on the couch I picked up the phone and started to dial the number that was listed. As the phone was ringing I noticed that some of the dogs had some onto the living room with me. Skully, Jack, Wolfy, Autumn, Shark and Nightmare spread out around the room, some staying close to me and others going to the other side of the room.

Jack kept pawing at my legs until I would pet his head. Autumn and Nightmare jumped up om the couch beside me. Skully went to the corner of the room but still seemed to be watching me. Shark was laying at my feet and Wolfy seemed to be glaring at Jack. After a few rings someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hikari's dog training service, how can we help you?" A man's voice said from the other side in a businessmen man kind of way.

"Hello, this is Ashlen Cook from St. James Drive, 3245. I need help taming a dog I got yesterday; he is a handful and doesn't seem to like me.

"Ah, I see. Can you describe the dog for me? I need to see who will be most qualified to come over." The man on the phone told me and I smiled, nodding even though no one but the dogs could see me.

"He is a big silver furred dog with a bad temper. He growls a lot and tried attacking me a couple of times. He seems to get alone with the other dogs fine; besides one of them." I told him everything I knew from finding out just the other day when I got them. I could hear the man humming in thought. A moment later he had replied.

"Alright, we will send someone over in the next ten minutes." I smiled happily to the answer. I thanked him before hanging up and smiling at the dogs that were in the room with me.

"Well, I will be having a visitor soon so be nice to her or I will have to punish you. Now, I suppose you are hungry so I will get you some chicken." I clapped my hands together, feeling happy as I stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

"Leader-Sama, should we do something? The girl is going to let someone into the house, yeah." Deidara asked as he ran into the other room. Sasori and the others had followed him.

"Don't be an idiot, you brat. It's not like we can stop her; all she see's us is as dogs." Sasori growled in slight annoyance. Pein nodded in agreement to Sasori.

"He is right. We have to stay undercover at all times until we are human again. So everyone behave." The Akatsuki leader ordered and turned to narrow his eyes at Hidan. The Jashinist sneered at him.

"I am behaving for no fucking bitch! If I want to bite her I will." Pein's eyes narrowed more into a dangerous glare. If he were able to use his chakra he would serious rip this man apart with his magmatic jutsu.

"Don't test my patients, Hidan. You'll find it unpleasant to fight me." Pein threatened, baring his teeth threateningly. Hidan growled deeper, baring his own fangs, unafraid of the orange dog.

"You think I am afraid of _you _now? You are nothing but a powerless over sized mutt." Hidan laughed insanely as he prepared for his first attack. Yet before he could Konan and Kakauzu were standing in the middle of the two.

"You are a powerless mutt, too, Hidan you moron." Kakuzu growled, baring his own dog fangs. Hidan growled deeply as Konan looked at Pein seriously.

"Pein, please calm down. The girl thinks as you as one of the good dogs. You shouldn't give her a reason to think other rise." She said in a gentle tone, calming the man down the best she could. Pein growled, eying the Jashinist again but nodded.

"You are right, Konan, but when we return to normal form he will get severe punished." His voice held a venomous threat. Konan nodded in understanding and stepped away from Pein while Hidan and Kakuzu were snarling at each other.

"You'd think have a while watching them fight would get boring or annoying." Kisame said with a grin on his face, he and Itachi watching the two other members attack each other. Itachi Hned and laid himself on the ground as they watched.

"It's rather immature but I am not in the mood to stop them. Let them act as children if they want." Itachi ordered calmly, watching the fight in boredom. Kisame chuckled but didn't get a chance to reply as the girl came back into the room.

"Hey! Cut it out! Bad dogs!" Ashlen shouted as she appeared back in the room, glaring in disappointment to the dogs. The last thing she needed was for the dogs to be acting up before her guest got here.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Great, the trainer was about to get here and Ghost and Frankenstein were fighting again. I mean they were actually _fighting _equippedwith clawing and biting each other. If the trainer saw this I was afraid he, or possibly she, wouldn't be scared and quit before they even began.

Suddenly, as if on cue to my thoughts, the front doorbell ran which got all the dogs to jump in surprise. As I was laughing at them I walked to the door to answer it, wondering who the training service sent me. I noticed that a couple of the dogs had followed me and when I opened the door I noticed a girl that looked about my age.

She seemed be Albino with short choppy brown hair and bangs that hung over her right eye. Seeming that her one see-able eye was a redish purple that's what the other one must have looked like. She had her left eyebrow, bottom lip, both ears and her nose pierced.

She was wearing a dark purple tank with a long sleeve black fish net over it. She was wearing stone washed jeans with black combat boots and a black harley davidson hat. I also noticed a weird necklace around her neck; it was a upside down triangle in a circle.

"Hello, I am Hikari Masayuki. My father told me you had a dog that needed to be trained. Can I come in?" the girl asked me and I stepped to the side, away from the door opening.

"Come on in and don't mind these dogs. They are good and wont bother you, will you?" I questioned the dogs that had followed me to the door. They didn't even bark as they seemed to watch as Hikari came into the room.

"How on earth did you get so many dogs? At this size they should be hundreds of dollars." I smiled at her amusement at her comment. It seemed she didn't realize I was rich yet which made me like her; there was a chance we can be real friends.

"I got them at the pound for three hundred each. Now the silver dog would still be in the living room." I told her as I lead the way, hoping that the dog still wasn't fighting.

"So he is pretty aggressive then? That is what my father told me you told him." I nodded at Hikari, sighing deeply as I brushed a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. He has tried to attack me a couple of times already. There is also a dog he seems to hate; I always seem to see them fighting each other. Can you handle things like that?" I asked, worried that she wouldn't be able to her. Instead, Hikari gave a smile.

"No problem. Just let me see the dog." I smiled, please that, so far, this was going good. I walked in the living room and thankfully the two dogs stopped their fighting.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Besides the members that has followed Ashlen, the Akatsuki members that were in the living room watched as Ashlen walked in with a new girl. She looked quite odd to them, with all those piercings and odd clothes.

"Ah, so this is the bitch that is so post to tame me." Hidan snickered darkly, baring his teeth as this girl stared at him.

"So this is the dog that needs to be tamed?" the girl asked Ashlen and the girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, I hope he isn't much of a handful for you. He has attacked me twice already. The first time the dog catcher saved me and the second Shark here did." Ashlen smiled as she scratched Kisame behind his dog ears. The said dog grinned and wagged his tail.

Normally the shark like mist ninja wouldn't allow this kind of thing if he were human. Yet this was the first time he had gotten this much attention from a girl, young or old. Older people thought he looked like a freak and young children had ever cried in fear of him. He was glad this girl liked him and wondered how she would react once he was human again.

"Huh, what an odd dog. Was his fur dyied?" Kisame glared up at the girl, baring his fangs and growling. Once again he felt insulted and he wished he could teach her a lesson.

Yet his growl stopped as the girl suddenly patted the top of his head. Hikari smiled at Kisame and commented that she didn't care what he looked like. What startled him, and the other Akatsuki members, what when she commented that he looked like Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Who is Kisame Hoshigaki? What is Naruto?" Ashlen asked in confusion and Hikari looked at her in shock.

"You don't know about Naruto? It is the best Manga and anime of all time. Kisame Hoshigaki is one of the bad guys in the story. He is a blue shark like man that has a powerful sword that eats charka." Hikari tried to explain but Ashlen still looked confused as the Akatsuki were shocked.

"A manga! What the hell is that chick talking about? What the hell is a anime?" Deidara shouted the thoughts to what all of them were thinking.

"Shut up, you brat. How should we know?" Sasori snapped, glaring at the blond dog in annoyance before he looked at the girls again. Hikari sighed, giving up trying to explain what Naruto is.

"Just look it up on the internet. Now, that is the dog, right?" Ashlen nodded as the other girl pointed to the Silver dog. Growling and smirking, Hidan walked over to Hikari but stopped the growling when he noticed her pendent.

"What the..." He whispered, trailing off as he jumped up to the girl and actually pushed her to the ground. Hikari cried out in surprised and watched as the dog sniffed at her pendent.

"Ghost, get off of her!" Ashlen demanded, grabbing the dog quickly but not quickly enough. Hidan managed to bite her hand quiet hard, causing her to bleed.

"Take that you stupid bitch!" The Jashinist laughed cruelly, licking his lips to lick up the blood. Now if he could only complete his curse but it was impossible to do as a dog.

Hikari looked at the dog in shock. This dog reminded her of another Akatsuki member; Hidan. The dog had even been sniffing her pendent earlier and she blushed lightly. Hidan was Hikari's Naruto crush so just thinking the dog as him made her slightly embarrassed. Yet if it really was Hidan at least she didn't have to worry about him hurting her; he'd think of her as a fellow Jashinist because of the pendent.

"Is there anywhere you want me to go to train your dog?" Hikari asked, shaking off the thought of the dog being Hidan since it was impossible for him to be.

"You can stay in here. I should start on my homework. If you need me just come find me. I will be upstairs, turn to the right and go to the end of the hall, then turn a left and I am the third door on the left." Ashlen waved her hand, wishing Hikari good luck before she walked away to her room.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Hikari had been training Ghost, or rather Hidan, for about three hours now and things were going really good. The dog was actually coporating nicely with her but then some dogs just get alone better with some people.

All of the other Akatsuki members had gotten bored of watching the girl named Hikari tame Hidan, or that the girl thought she was doing. They had left the room to wonder around the house in boredom and some of them had even got to check on Ashlen.

"Well it has been a while so how about we stop for a break?" Hidan grinned and nodded at the girl. Normally he wouldn't be so kind but this girl looked to be a sister in faith; he wouldn't treat the people of his god like trash.

"I think I will ask Ashlen if I can give you a bath. I smells like you haven't had one is a long time." Hidan growled slightly at the comment before sniffing himself while the girl looked away. He smelt worse than the time Kakuzu dragged him in the sewers to get money from a bounty dealer.

Hidan followed behind the possible female Jashinist upstairs to the other girl's room. It was already clear that Hidan didn't like Ashlen and it was clear that he wanted to kill her to the other members. Yet this girl, after only spending three hours along with her, he did like. When he was human again he would be sure to have a lot of fun with this girl.

"Hey, Ashlen, can I give Ghost a bath?" Ashlen looked up from her desk which had math homework on it while Autumn/Sasori and Wolfy/Deidara was in the room with her.

Sasori was calmly laying on the girl's bed while Deidara found the girl's sketch book under the bed. He had pulled it out and dragged it near Ashlen's legs, using his nose to open it and his paw to chance the pages. Now and then he would look up at Ashlen, impressed by her drawing skills, before looking through more pictures.

"Yeah, go ahead, just be careful. You know that some dogs hate taking baths. The closest bathroom is actually three doors down on the right." Ashlen warned as she lightly scratched the top of Deidara's head. The Akatsuki bomber looked up for a moment before glaring at Hidan as he snickered.

"So you are warming up to the bitch already, aren't you junior?" Hidan mocked and Deidara growled at him, baring his fangs. He only stopped from getting up since the girl's hand was on his head.

"Fuck off, Hidan, you aren't that much older than I am. Got lost." Deidara barked, snarling at the Jashinist. Hidan only snickered as Hikari motioned him to follow her.

Hidan snickered at Deidara once more before he followed after the girl. Hikar got in the bathroom quickly and discovered it had a bathtub shower mix and the shower head had optional powers **(1). **So Hikari turned the shower nob to off before turning on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot before she turned on the shower, though no water came out yet.

"Alright, Ghost, time to get in." Hikari smiled and motioned for the dog to get into the tub. Hidan nodded his head before jumping inside, wanting to get the stink off of him.

The girl aimed the shower head at the dog, turning the nob to medium power. A moment later the water started to shoot out and the moment the water hit the dog was the moment thick white smoke suddenly filled the room.

"What the fuck!" Hikari shouted as she coughed, waving her hand to try and clear the smoke. In the progress she had dropped the shower hose and backed up a bit.

"Fuck yeah! It's about fucking time! How stupid can that snake be? Water, ha! Who would have thought."A man's insane laughing voice said through the thick smoke. Hikari paled at recognizing the voice and took a few more steps back.

Soon the smoke cleared and a silver haired man stood in the bathtub, grinning the insane evil man that he was. Hikari's face turned a deep red as she recognized who it was immediately. She couldn't even speak she was so shocked and embarrassed to be in this man's presence.

"Oy, bitch, mind getting me a damned towel? There is a draft in here." Hidan said once when he noticed that the girl was staring at him. Unlike what he thought would happen, the girl suddenly fainted on the bathroom floor, which was getting wetting and wetter because of the shower.

Hidan tsked and stepped out of the shower to find a towel himself. As he was wrapping it around his naked waist he could hear the barking of his comrades and that bitch girl that _bought _him coming his way. A insane smirk spread across his face, thinking he would have a little fun now; all that would make this perfect was if he had his Scythe with him.

* * *

**(1)** I am so sorry, does anyone know what they are really called?

**Bonus: **Yes it is water but for a reason. 


	6. Questions

Again since I don't know Konan's true personality she will be kindest out of the group. She had been the kindest when she was a child so, if she is not threatened or confronted by an enemy, she will be kind even now.

The reason I decided that water would be best is because Orochimaru can use it easily on each member and at the same time. I was going to have it a kiss on the nose but I doubt the snake man would want to kiss them. Also the reason Hidan will like Hikari instantly is because he sees her as a fellow Jashinist, a sister in faith, and he likes her personality.

The last thing is I had writers block so POVs change more than I hand wanted. I think the next chapter will be a Halloween chapter and two new OCs are already coming in

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

My head felt heavy and the spot where I had fallen still hurt a bit. Everything was still dark as I couldn't open my eyes _but_ I could still hear all the voices around me. The last thing that I could remember as I walked into the bathroom was a silver haired man staring at me. He had jumped out at me but Shark saved me for the second time; only he wasn't Shark anymore. This time he was a tall, naked blue man with dark blue hair to go with his skin. After that I had fainted.

Now I could feel that I was sitting in a chair and I tried to move my arms, but I found something thick and rough keeping my arms against my body and the chair I sat on. I know I wasn't the smartest person, thanks to no education for years, but I wasn't a moron; I knew I was tied up.

"You think you scare me? HA! I have seen scarier! Try living alone as a child in a place where you can be killed or rapped without anyone blinking twice! Come on! Give me your best shot!" I wince as I heard Hikari shout beside me and her laugh sounded between a hyper five year old and someone to be feared. I shivered and slowly opened my eyes and noticed, even though my vision was blurry, we were no longer in the bathroom.

"Ha! This bitch is great! I expect nothing else from a fellow Jashinist." I recognized the voice from the silver man that had tried to attack me. I tried to focus my vision on that man but my head felt heavy and too sore from the fall I had taken.

"It looks like our host is also awake now." this time the voice was calm as well as sounded young yet deep. I turned my head towards the voice and could see a blurry red head.

Soon my vision got much better and the man, or rather boy on how young he looked, came into focus. He actually looked to be my age, maybe even a year younger. His red hair was short and a little shaggy. His eyes were a brownish red as they seemed to stare right at me; it was the same way Autumn had looked at me.

"Hey, Ashlen, you alright?" I tired to turn my head to look at Hikari but my head just seemed to get too heavy and I couldn't hold it up anymore. I let it fall back down so I was looking back at the ground.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_  
_(Talks about what happened before Normal P.O.V)_

The Akatsuki members were shocked when they had come into the bathroom only to find Hidan back in his human form. Water was still flooding the floor and soaking the girl that had fainted while Hidan was standing over her in nothing but a towel.

Ashlen had followed the dogs to the bathroom to see what that thud and laughing sound was coming from. When she entered the room Hidan, of course, tried attacking her like he wanted to do ever since he first saw her. Yet Kisame, again, jumped in front of her and in a big puddle of water. At that moment he had turned back into a human while Ashlen fainted.

One by one as the Akatsuki members got into the water they would turn back into their human form, or as human as it got for some of them. Just like Hidan did everyone was surprised that simple water lifted Orochimaru's strange jutsu. After covering their lower halves, and Konan grabbing the closest house coat, the villeins took the two girls to the living room downstairs, found some rope and tied them both to chairs.

The dog trainer girl had been the first one the wake up but refused to answer questions and when she was threatened it was only laughed at. Hidan, still thinking she was a Jashinist like him, just laughed and commented how he liked her comeback.

Sasori was the first person to notice that the other girl was now awake. Everyone's attention was driven away from Hikari to eye their host. Seeing as her head kept dropping and her eyes kept narrowing, it seemed she had hurt her head more than they would have thought.

Speaking of Sasori he was deeply surprised when his body didn't turn out puppet but a human's. He realized that it must have been a side effect of Orochimaru's jutsu, if not a personal attack. For twenty years the man had been living in the puppet of his fifteen year old self and thanks to that snake bastard, Sasori had to go through all the trouble of turning himself into a puppet again.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Konan, heal her head. We need her to focus if she is to answer our questions." I heard another voice of a man order a what I guessed was a woman. I wasn't too sure since I wasn't an expert on Japanese names which it sounded like they were.

"Yes Pein." The voice was indeed female and in a second I felt someone touching my head. I managed to narrow my eyes to see a woman in my house coat.

As she was touching my head I was surprised as the headache and the heaviness started to go away. It was much faster than any aspirin would do to me. It was strange and make me think it might have been some kind of witchcraft.

"I didn't know you had a healing jutsu. It never said that in Narutopedia." Hikari's statement confused me as I heard the word Naruto again; wasn't that so post to be that anime she likes so much? I was able to lift my head a little more to see the eight men looking at her.

"Narutopedia? It sounds almost like that Kyubi brat." This time I recognized the voice that had spoken. It was of the blue man that had saved me a few times from Ghost; who seemed to be the silver haired man that had been laughing at Hikari.

"Indeed, what is this _Narutopedia _and what does it have to do with us?" The man that ordered the girl to heal me ordered again as I was able to finally lift my head. I could see more clearly that all the men were wearing nothing but towels around their waist.

"Narutopedia is a website that gives information about all of the character of the show and that includes you ten. Though what I don't understand since that eight of you should be dead by now." I gazed away from the half naked people to look at Hikari in confusion. I really wish I knew what she was talking about but my foster parents never let me read manga or watch anime; it will make me even dumber they said.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

The ninjas were all shocked and instantly demanded that Hikari tell them what she meant. She was about to explain what she meant and all about the deaths but Ashlen cut her off before she could.

"Um... can you please get dress? There are clothes in the bedroom's upstairs." To her mumble, the ninja's glanced at her before down at the towels. Some of them looked uncomfortable and embarrassed about being under dressed but others didn't seem to care.

"I actually think they look better the way they are." Hikari said rather bluntly and caused everyone to look at her again, with odd looks this time. Hidan, though, started to laugh.

"The girl likes what she see's, eh? How about I get rid of the towel than and make you happier." The Jashinist questioned with a smirk, his hands slowly, teasingly, starting to tug at the rim of his towel. As both girls started to blush madly.

Hikari was blushing because Hidan wanted her to see him naked for the second time while Ashlen was blushhing because she was too _innocent _to see anymore nakedness. Kakuzu, however, quickly smacked the Jashinist over the head to stop him.

"Hidan, you moron! None of us need to see your dick!" He snarled in anger, the scars on his face stretching to make him look even scarier. Hidan glared right back into his partner's face, one hand on his head to rub the newly formed bump.

"Fuck you, you mother fucking bastard! You have no right in stopping me from what I want to do." The Jashinist snarled in a low, dangerously evil voice. The two men looked ready to fight until Pein stepped between them.

"But I can. Hidan, unless you wish to fight me, you will make off and go get dressed. As you mentioned before, I had little power as a _mutt _but I am no longer a _mutt_." The two ninja's glared at each other but with Pein's Rinnegan he won the glare contest and Hidan looked away. With that over with Pein looked back at the girl.

"Girl, which are the bedrooms that have the clothes you speak of?" He demanded an answer and made Ashlen flinch. Still scared and confused to what was going on, as well as embarrassed about seem eight men in towels, Ashlen kept her head down as she answered.

"They are on the third floor and go to the left. That is where the male servants stayed until they left and they left most of their clothes behind. The right side was for the females." She mumbled loud enough for the ninjas to hear and heard a hummed reply from the man

"Konan, you are already covered. Say with the hostages until we get back." Konan nodded to Pein's orders and sat calmly on a chair in the room, watching the girls as the males suddenly disappeared from the room.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Hostages, he called us hostages? Don't people normally keep hostages as some kind of threat for the police or to get money out of someone? Besides what did I do to deserve this? My dogs turned out to be some weird men and one woman... how is that even possible?

I just sat there and watched as the blue haired woman sat there staring at me and Hikari. As there was nothing else to do I looked over this woman's look. She did seem quiet pretty though looked to be more of the serious type. Also, even though her face might have seemed emotionless, I could see a little bit of pity in her eyes.

Every since I got tired of people befriending me for my money I taught myself how to read people. All I had to do was look in their eyes and I could tell what they were really feeling. I taught myself to recognize lust, in both sex and money, sadness, happiness, friendship, anger, jealousy and kindness. This woman was looking at us in pity but for either being tied up or seeing the men naked I do not know.

"Oi, bitch, don't you have any normal clothes?" I turned my head back to the door as the first man came back; the man that wanted to kill me no less. He was wearing tight blue jeans but no shirt or socks.

"Those are considered normal clothes." I answered quietly, scared that this man will do something to me and any minute. The man tsked and walked a little closer to us as the other men started to come back.

"Still why the hell is Tobi the only one that came back with anything at all?" the voice of that blond man, formally know as Wofly the dog, was demanding the red head as they both walked into the room.

"Maybe his mask is layered in chakra or something. I don't know, Deidara, so shut up. You're just mad you don't get to see his face; none of us have so shut up about it!" The red head sounded annoyed as he walked past Hikari and me. I watched the blood give a slight sigh as he followed right behind.

The blond was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of Cargo Pants. His hair was in a high ponytail and he had long bangs that hung over tilted shaped, blue eyes. This _Deidara _looked more like a teenager than a man and maybe he was. The red head was wearing a red shirt and dark blue, snug looking pants. I didn't know the name of the pants or the fabric but I know they were not jeans.

Soon all the men and come back in full clothing, Kakuzu even found a scaff for his face. The only one that didn't was the one named Hidan since he wasn't wearing a shirt. Some of the men commented and complained about the style being weird but it confused me since the style was normal for this country. Then again it confused me even more to think these people used to be my dogs….. hold on, wasn't there so post to be one more person?

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"**Stop all you damned complaining! **Yes, you at least all have clothes that fit." two voices, coming from the ceiling above the two girls, called out. The first voice was dark and harsh while the second was lighter and more gentle.

Ashlen and Hikari turned their heads back as far as they could from being in tied in a chair. What they saw made Hikari look in surprise but Ashlen screamed in the site of the strange man. To her he was more odd than the blue man that had protected her from the silver man a number of times now.

Up there was a man with black and white skin on ether side like Skully did. His eyes were a golden yellow and his hair was a short grass grin. Yet, the thing that really freaked Ashlen out was the green things that surrounded his shoulders and over his head.

Zetsu narrowed at the one girl in annoyance while a few others snickered. Before he had entered the Akatsuki everyone that would look at him would ether stare, scream, scream and run or whisper to the people beside them. It was why he started life as a spy, first doing small jobs for people that would hire him before he was found by Madara Uchiha and agreed to work as Akatsuki's spy. **(1) **

"**Did you really have to scream like that? **It wasn't very polite, you know." Zetsu said as his body slowly sunk back into the wall only to rise up through the floor boards not far from the girl's feet. Hikari looked down at Zetsu in amazement while Ashlen was still crept out.

"Enough of this. We have questions that need to be answered. Do so and we might just untie you." Pein ordered, annoyed that the subject had gotten this far from the original one. Hikari chuckled lightly and looked at Pein with a slight smirk.

"Well maybe we don't like being tied up so maybe we'll refuse to tell you anything until we get untied." Ashlen turned her head at Hikari in surprise. She was already scared of these people, unsure what they would really do to her as one wanted to kill her, so why she would bring her into this Ashlen didn't know.

"You already told us somethings; why stop now?" Sasori asked as he crossed his arms before uncrossing them. He was still not used to the feeling of touch and the fabric of the shirt felt weird to him.

"So what? It gave me something to do." Hikari asked, starting to get irritatingly angry from lack of sugar and the robs were starting to dig into her skin. Pein narrowed his eyes at the dog hunter, walking cover to bring her face to her's.

"Why should we trust the both of you wont run if we untie you?" He demanded, his Rinnegan eyes glaring into her one see able redish purple eye. Hikari only looked back onto his eyes unafraid.

"Because I am not afraid of you _and _I have no idea where I am; this house has to have over hundreds of rooms; I could easily get lost. Now, unless you really want me to corporate, you'll until me from this fucking chair so I can get some fucking sugar!" the girl suddenly screamed and her eyes narrowed into a glare. As a few ninjas stared at her, some smirking and others surprised by her out burst, Pein moved to Ashlen.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

This was one of the men that really crept me out the most. His eyes just seemed too unreal but then some of the others appearances also did. Of course there was that blue man but it was his sharp, inhuman teeth that was creeping me out the most. Then there was that man with all the nasty scars all over his body and the bad aura he was giving off. I even noticed some masks on his back before he had put a shirt over it. The last two was the man that wanted to kill me and the man that had sunk in from the floor boards.

"Why would I run from my own house? I have nowhere else I could go and I would probably put those people in danger. I am not as some people claim I am." I told them and the man, so called _Pein _by the others, narrowed his eyes before looking away from me. Things got a little quiet as the men, and that woman named Konan, thought about what we said.

"She has a point; there is no harm in untying them. Besides, we are much stronger and faster than they are and it will be easy to catch them if they are lying." The voice was dark, velvet and rich yet somehow sounded young. I turned my head to see a raven haired boy looking at us and, just by his eyes, I knew he had been Nightmare the dog **(2)**

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

It didn't take that long for the others to finally agree with Itachi and they decided to untie the two girls. Hidan untied Hikari while Itachi was the one to untie Ashlen. Even though he would never admit it to the others he felt pity for this girl. He could remember how she spoke of her parents as well as her _sister _and could tell how lonely she really was.

"It's about freaking time." Hikari grumbled, rubbing the rope marks on her arms as they stood up. Ashlen kept sitting but put her hands on her knees in a more comfortable position.

"There, you got what you want now answer our questions before I make you wish they tightened the rope instead of released you." Pein ordered and didn't bother to hide the annoyance from his voice. He had been hoping these girls would corporate better than this but it seemed he would have to resorts to threats.

"You are in a different world, in your world you come from a story from a manga and anime, I know this since I have read and watched it. As the years go one you all die one by one. If you want proof I can always show you the manga but right now, I need sugar!" Hikari said quickly and ended with a shout. The ninja's just looked at her in annoyance, all but Hidan who was smirking, before they turned to Ashlen who was glancing around the room.

"You can get some soda in the kitchen. Turn right at the door then turn another left at the first turn. Go to the end of that hall and turn a right and the kitchen will be the first door on the right." Ashlen knew where she was after she was able to glance around so it was easy for her to know her way back into the kitchen. Hikari smirked and she quickly walked out of the room with Hidan following her.

"I'll make sure the bitch doesn't make a run for it. I'll bring her back later." The Jashinist called out with a deep chuckle. Some just would roll their eye but a couple were actually concerned about Hidan being with the girl; they needed _both _girl's alive.

Ashlen on the other hand was nervous been alone with some many of these people alone. True they used to be the dogs that she trusted but that seemed change. She could feel there was still a few of them that she could trust, like the man that untied her, but she would keep her guard with them; she wouldn't let them bully her like the others.

This was just creepy, being here all of these men and woman all alone. I wish they had just stayed dogs; when could trust them. Though, because of my ability to read people I could see that there was still a couple that I could trust. Yet I would just feel better if they were all dogs again so I had a safe way to get their trust.

Soon, everyone in the living room seemed startled when we heard a scream. It was obvious they it must have been Hikari, unless Hidan had a girlish scream. The man with the scarf cursed before he ran out of the room. Other in the room had looks if annoyance and disappointment on their faces.

"That idiot; what is he doing to that girl?" one of the men asked another girl an annoyed look on his face. It seemed they temporarily forgot about me since they were all now looking at the man that spoke. I watched as the blue man chuckled and showed off his blue teeth.

"It will be anything but kill her. He thinks the brat is a Jashinist is like him; I guess it is part of his stupid religion to kill fellow members." He sounded kind of annoyed but he was grinning none the less. The raven head that untied me replied with a one nodded hm.

"He likes her; this is obvious if you play close enough attention." Something about his voice made me shutter. It deep, velvet and rich like it was before, but I couldn't sense emotion in it; I knew he was hiding something and I hoped I could figure it out in time.

Suddenly, to my shock, there was a big poofing sounds, with big white cloud things, and one by one, everyone was turning back into a dog. **(3) **I watched in complete shock as everyone was a dog again, with the clothes that they were wearing, around their dog bodies.

"What the hell is going on here? Hidan and Kakuzu are dogs again... and so is everyone else it seems." I looked to see Hikari rushing back into the room with Ghost and Frankenstein at her side.

"I have no idea how this happened. You seem to be the Naruto expert so can you explain this?" I asked, looking as everyone, in their dog bodies, was now staring at the same girl I was. Hikari looked at the dogs, as if in thought, before she looked back in me.

"Yes, I think I can but there is only one problem with that. It has been hours since I got here, way past my work time limit, and my parents will be worried by now. I can come back in a few days and help explain but, if you don't want them in their human form, I suggest that you don't get them wet." Hikari explained and walked out of the room as the dogs growled. I went to follow her to the front door. She gave wave and left the house before anyone could stop her.

Sighing, I looked back at the dogs turned human, turned back into dogs again. They were staring back and I started to chew my lip. Now that I knew how they seemed so weird, that they were really all human, I had little idea what could happen next.

* * *

**(1) **I do not know if this is true or not. I just thought it sounded good.

**(2) **Remember Itachi is still young; he is only two years older than Diedara

**(3) **Yes, it is time limited. I think I might make it they were human for six hours; I do not know yet.

In real life I know LITTLE about fashion since I am not that type of girl. I don't know the styles of different clothes or their names so a little help will be helpful.

Oh, and I have been getting complaints about so post to instead of using supposed. They have different meanings; do I really have to make examples? *sighs* fine. Supposed; suppose we made a small deal/he is the supposed hero of the world. So post to; He is so post to call before midnight/he was so post to clean his room today. There, now you understand?

Also PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I was kind of brain dead on this chapter so I actually think some parts are actually bad.

HAPPY NEW YEAR


	7. Halloween and old friends

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter and it is **_really_** long for the long wait; no chapter will this long ever gain

Also to warn you POV change more than wanted; I had writers block so it was needed.

* * *

It has been two days and Hikari hadn't been back to explain things. Instead I looked up things for myself on the internet. I went to that Narutopedia site I remember Hikari mentioning and looked up the characters that happened to be in my house, or I tried to. It was hard since not many names were mentioned. All I really remember was the names Pein, Konan, Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu. **(1) **So thanks to that website I was able to lean about five out of the ten dog people that were living with me.

**(2) **The man named Pein, the orange dog I named Saber, was the leader of the group. It said he was sensitive, kind and prone to crying as a child, terrified by the idea of killing others. Yet, now that he was a man, he was calm, serious, aloof, and detached. He fought for world peace and even thought himself as some kind of god. It said his real name was Nagato and the body he was using now wasn't even his real one.

The one and only woman named Konan seemed to be childhood friends with Pein. Like when Pein was a child her personality seemed different than it was now. As a child she seemed bright, compassionate, and relatively cheerful. Yet now she was. It seemed that she had had a curse on Yahiko, the body that Nagato was now using. Now that she was a woman he personality was more serious and less talkative. It also said that Konan was considered a angel among the people of her village because of the power over paper she seemed to have.

Now, the man named Tobi, it was a surprise. **(3) **It said his real name was Madara Uchiha. It said he was one of the first Uchihas and one of the two that founded the leaf village with his brother. The website also told me he killed his brother, stole his eye and lived for over a hundred years. It said he was the true leader of Akatsuki and kept himself a secret by making the Tobi identity. So I would have to make sure I pretend not to know who _Tobi _really is or I could get myself killed.

Now for Hidan, he was the very same man that wanted to kill me and had tried attacking me a handful of times. He followed a religion called Jashinisum **(4)**, a religion where he seemed to kill people in the name of his god. It mentioned that the man was an immortal, seemingly a gift from his god from all the killing that he did. It also listed a few of his favorite things so maybe this would be a way to win over his trust, or to the point where he doesn't want to kill me.

The last man I looked up, named Kakuzu, really put shivers down my back. It said he was in his ninety's and managed to live so long by stealing the hearts of other people. He was a foul tempered man that seemed to kill people around him because of that anger. It said he was a bounty hunter and seemed to be Hidan's partner.

Well right now I was in the downstairs living room, planing on how I was going to spend my night. It was Halloween night and I wanted to go out for some fun but the dogs were still living with me, and they had remained as dogs ever since Hikari had left. I already knew a bunch of them seemed mad at me for leaving them that way, by the way they would growl at me, but I still took care of them. Other then that, I now felt weird about being around them and would try to avoid them.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

The Akatsuki members were annoyed, not just at the girl, but at Orochimaru. That damned snake bastard put a time limit on them. They couldn't remain human for very long without turning back into dogs. Also, while they knew the way to become human again, they couldn't do it without their host's help and, besides feeding them, she seemed to be avoiding them.

So Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi/Madara and Itachi went off separately. The four were planing on talking privately on what they planed to do. They all knew that their host was scared and that other girl even told her not to turn them back into humans. **(5) **

"So what are we going to do about this? It had been two days since we've been human again and we are still dogs. She doesn't trust us so how will we turn back?" Itachi asked the other four members in the group. They all looked serious while they sat in a study that they had found.

Pein and Konan were sitting next to each other on the couch that was in the room. Zetsu was laying under the desk which was next to a potted plant. Itachi was sitting by the book case and Madara took his place in front of the fire place, which was missing the fire at the time being.

"I think we should go to the original plan and get her trust again. It is obvious she is scared about turning us back to normal, not that I can blame her." Madara said in his normal voice, his right eye shinning red with Sharingan while his other remained the brown it was. **(6) **

"That does seem to be the best situation. Itachi, I think you are one of the few she still trusts; both you and Kisame. I want the both of you to be kind and try to win her trust. If, and when, it makes her turn you human then the two of you can turn the rest of us human." Pein looked at Itachi who only had to nod his head twice. Konan managed a small frown in her dog body and sighed.

"We should protect her as well. Even though she knows who and what we are now she still takes care of us. I would have thought she'd through us out by now. Protecting her from the others is the least we can do." The four men dogs in the room turned their heads in agreement to the one and only female member. Although, though they knew that Konan was right, they all knew they still couldn't be too careful around the girl.

"Konan has a point about that. **Indeed. Yet the only think I am really worried about is if she screams at us again. **I agree; it was very a really impolite thing to do. **It hurt my ears."** Zetsu's side spoke together, for once in a long time actually agreeing with each other. This caused the others to look at him raising the eyebrows that hid in their fur.

It was rare for Zetsu to actually agree with himself; his sides argued at the smallest of things. So the four other members couldn't help but just stared at him for a moment. Although, not long after, their attention was driven away from Zetsu when they heard the door opening and they looked to see Ashlen entering.

"Oh, I am sorry, I was just looking for my bag. I'll... um, I'll leave you be." Ashlen said uncomfortably, feeling as if she walked in on something important. She turned around to leave the room but in seconds Itachi was by her side, lightly growling to get her attention.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I looked down to my side to see Nightmare standing there and that he had followed me back into the hall. I didn't yet know his _human_ name but I suspect I will find out soon enough. Oddly, when I looked down at him I noticed his eyes turned from that red color into a dark gray. Well, just by reading the information about the five others I already knew all ten must have had their own special power. This eye think must be his power.

I sighed and knelt down to be eye level with the man dog. I noticed that he blinked his eyes once before he sat and seemed to stare into my eyes. I actually felt nervous with him doing that, since the last person to look into his eyes was Becky and she had fainted. Yet I felt no effect from looking into his somehow eyes.

Since I knew nothing was going to happen from looking into his like with Becky, I allowed myself to try to read his emotions. Now doing this to a dog was actually harder than with a human since with a human I don't just look in their eyes but their face as well. Yet, though his body was of a dog, his eyes retained the emotion of a human's and I was able to figure a few things out.

His eyes had a cold and stern look to them but I also noticed a softness in them; he pitied me. I knew from that one emotion that I had high doubts that he would try to harm me. In fact, like he had been doing as a dog, I bet he would even go as far as protecting me when he could. Not to mention he was the one that untied me when Hikari and I were tied to chairs two days ago.

"You don't want to hurt me, do you?" I asked the man dog, looking into his gray eyes so I felt like I was talking more to a man than a dog. The man dog uttered a small growl while his head shook side to side, his way to tell me no since, of course, I wouldn't be able to understand his barks.

I nodded my head back in understanding before I took a look behind me to make sure no one would watch me do this. When I noticed there was no one else in the hallway besides the two of us, I stood up straight and wagged two of my fingers to single him to follow me.

"Follow me... I'll turn you back." I explained when he gave me a strange look. He stood from his sitting position a second after that and was by my side as I walked to my room.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

If dogs had eyebrows, Itachi raised his as he shot the girl a questioning look. Yet she didn't even glance his way as she walked over to her wardrobe, falling onto her knees as she dug through her clothes. Itachi sighed softly as he sat in front of the door and just kept his eyes glued on her, watching her every move.

She had claimed that she was going to turn him back to his human form but instead they were in her bedroom. Yet now that he remembered, the first time he and the others turned back to human, everyone turned out naked. She was probably only preparing clothes so when he turned out human, she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him naked.

"Come here for a moment." Ashlen looked over to Itachi, holding some clothes in one hand while the other waved him over. Itachi stared at her in thought for a second, wondering what she had in mind, before slowly walking over at her.

'What is this girl up to? I thought she just preparing clothes for me to change into after I turn back.' Itachi thought to himself as he sat in front of the young girl. Ashlen smiled at him as she held up a plan purple shirt at him, one of her longest shirts.

"Sorry if I don't remember your height. I want you to wear these now so, even if the clothes will be wet after, you'll be covered and I will get the clothes I saw you wear two days ago." Ashlen explained to Itachi's questioning look. The dog's eyes widen a little as he tilted his head.

'Clever girl. I wonder why she said people think she is stupid.' He thought to himself as he nodding his head to allow the girl to know he understood. He sat down and raised his arms into the air, doing his best to help the girl get his dog body in the clothes.

Getting into the shirt was rather easy, it was slipping on the paints that was the hard part. Ashlen felt a little uncomfortable toughing the man dog there since, even though covered in fur, he was technically naked right now. If Nightmare was just a normal dog Ashlen would have no worries about doing what she was doing, but she knew she was actually touching a man in the body of a man.

"Um... perhaps shorts would be easier." Ashlen said once the two gave up trying. Itachi nodding his head in agreement as he watched the girl dig in her wardrobe once again.

As the girl was digging through her clothes, Itachi had time to think to herself. He understood why she seemed to trust him most of all, seeing as he and Kisame had shown her the most kindness out of the group. Yet he was a little disappointed in her; she knew nothing about him or about any of the others so, in his eyes, she was much too trusting. Not that he wasn't grateful for being turned back: he wanted her to be a little more on her guard.

"Nightmare." Ashlen called him by his dog name to get his attention. Itachi raised a doggy eyebrow as he looked at the girl with another questioning look in his eyes, making Ashlen blush.

"Sorry, I do not know your human name. I actually only know a few of the others' names from that one day." She explained why she addressed him as his dog name. Itachi's eye softened a little as he nodded in understanding to the girl.

'I think all of us should tell the girl our names. I doubt any of us like our pet names and want to be called by them. Well I think Kisame doesn't mind his.' The Uchiha thought to himself as he once again helped the girl help him into the shorts. This time it was a lot easier than it was with the pants and Ashlen started giggling at Itachi afterward.

"Sorry, I just have always thought animals in clothes was really silly looking." Ashlen apologized with a small blush on her face. Itachi didn't even bother to roll his eyes, he just gave the girl a blank stare.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I sighed as I brushed a hand through my hair, frowning. I hated how childish I could be in front of others since it made me feel like people thought I was a moron. It seemed like there was no one I could really trust enough where I could act like myself. Yeah I trusted this man dog, Nightmare, but, even though he seemed kind enough, I still knew nothing about him.

"Just follow me to the bathroom, alright?" I asked the man dog while I stared down into his face. He gave a low bark as if he was agreeing with me and seemed to follow me without hesitation.

I didn't bother talk to the man dog as I lead him to the bathroom, as he also kept quiet. All that I heard from the man dog was his claws clicking on the tile floor when we got into the bathroom. I walked over to the tub and turned on the shower, covering the tub with the curtain so the water wouldn't spray out onto the floor. I stuck my hand between the curtain to feel the water and when I was sure the water was warm enough I turned to look at the man dog.

"Alright, get in please." I asked, pulling back the curtain enough that the water wouldn't get out but enough so that the man dog could get in. The man dog nodded his head once and didn't even seem to hesitate as he jumped into the tub, his fur getting soaked.

A moment later the room was filled with think white steam, like that last time, and Nightmare was replaced by that raven haired man from before. He himself turned off the water as he stepped out of the tub, the clothes I gave him soaked and his hair, which I noticed was in a pony tail, was dripping wet. Now that he was standing right in front of me I was able to see that he was around my height if not an inch taller.

I only looked at him for a moment before I realized he was still just staring at me. I blushed slightly and reached over where the towels were, grabbing a large sized white one. The boy, or man since I was still unsure of his age, took the towel without saying anything and started to dry his hair.

"You shouldn't be so trusting. All of us have done our share of killing and some members do it just for fun. You are lucky that our leader ordered us from harming you." The man's voice surprised me out of my thoughts and I looked at his face to see him looking at me, the towel around his shoulders. I felt a little uneasy and I gazed at the ground as I shuffled my feet.

"No mater what anyone says, I am not just a stupid girl. There are things I don't know about that others my age _do _know about but I know how to read people. I have been betrayed so many times in the past that I need to know what someone is thinking of me." I explained as I avoided his gaze. Now that he was a man and not a dog anymore, it felt weird to look at him and tell him about my feelings; I never liked doing that kind of thing to people.

It seemed like the man was going to reply but a growl made the both of us looked at the door to the hallway. There I saw Shark, the big blue man dog, human name also unknown. looking at the both of us.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

Kisame looked at both the girl and Itachi, who was now in his human body. He had actually spent the last hour looking for his partner, seeing as he had just wandered off with a few others somewhere. The Shark mist ninja didn't really know that Itachi attended privet meetings so when the Uchiha disappeared from the room they had been in he went looking. Now here he found the Uchiha with the young girl, human.

"Aw, come on, that is not fair; changing him but not me. It's because I am blue, right?" Kisame complained but all the two heard was barking. Itachi and Ashlen looked at him for a moment later before looking at each other.

"I think it would be wise to change everyone back before they get upset about this. Even as dogs we can be very violent." Itachi warned as he took another glance at his partner. Kisame was grinning as he understood Itachi while he walked over to the tub. Ashlen only nodded.

"Right; I will let you do that. I will go get clothes for everyone." She agreed as she was already walking out the door. The two Akatsuki members didn't stop her as they let her leave; Kisame wasn't wearing clothes and they knew she didn't want to seem him naked.

_**~Time skip -Getting bored-~**_

After a full hour everyone was back to human and fully clothed. Pein had ordered that everyone go down to the same living room that Ashlen was tired up in two days ago to talk things over and ask questions. Although this time they didn't tie Ashlen up since they needed her trust as she would probably corporate a lot better that way.

Ashlen was sitting in the middle of the main couch with Itachi on her right and Kisame on her left. Kisame didn't even have to listen to Pein to agree to protect her from the others; Ashlen didn't think or look at him as if he was a freak so she was OK in his book. Itachi wanted to protect her for his own reasons.

Deidara and Sasori was sitting beside each other on the smaller couch to the side of the room. Sasori was just rubbing his hands over the couch fabric, testing the feeling of it and Deidara was looking through Ashlen's sketch book. Though his art was the opposite of hers, he has to admit she wasn't half bad and he even had his own favorites. Tobi was sitting leg crossed against the wall while Zetsu had half of himself in the wall, the front half out so he was able to look at everyone around the room.

Hidan was sitting in the puffy arm chair, grumbling how he didn't have his scythe, and giving Ashlen, who he still wished to kill, evil looks. Kakuzu was just leaning crossed armed against a shelf of glass vases, pictures and other things breakable. He was looking bored while his thoughts were on how much money this girl probably had. Seeing how big this house was it had to be at least a few million yen.

"Alright girl, lets start off by you telling us what village we are in." Pein ordered, standing in front of the couch as Konan stood as his side. She, like Itachi, felt pity for the young girl but she would never show that with Pein or the others around.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I was really uncomfortable with all of this. I had been forced into the same living room as before and sat on the couch. Though, this time I wasn't tied up, the blue man and the raven haired man sat beside me. I wasn't really scared with these two; the blue man saved me from the silver man a number of times and the raven haired seemed kind enough. Now the man named Pein had been pacing slightly before he demanded I answer questions.

"This isn't a village, it is a city. As Hikari don't you before, you are in a different world, in a country called Canada, province Alberta and city Whitelaw. Which is in the lower part of North America. If you need prove there is a map of this country over there." I said and pointed over to the bookcase that held history books. I already knew that if he thought I was lying something bad could happen to me.

I saw Pein look over to the man named Kakuzu, who had a scarf wrapped around his face, and he nodded his head. The scarfed man nodded his head back before going where I said the map was. Seeing as it was the only non-book there it seemed really easy for him to find; as he grabbed it and walked over to the man named Pein, opening it for him to see. They both, with the woman named Konan, seemed to study the map before looking up from it.

"It seems that other girl wasn't lying; we are indeed in a different world. " The man told the others and I lightly bit my bottom lip. The new seemed to upset the group of men since they were all talking at once and rather loudly.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Fuck it all, Jashin damn it! That snake bastard still has my scythe in his damned base! I'll never get it back now!" Hidan swore rather loudly, snarling with anger. The others with large weapons, as Kisame, agreed with the Jashinist but without all the swearing.

"I was Orochimaru's partner in the Akatsuki so I know he collects forbidden jutsus. Yet, I doubt any of us thought there would be one that would do this." Sasori told, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked down at the light green colored carpet. Pein and Itachi, seeming to know the most about Orochimaru besides Sasori, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's going to be tricky to find a way home. Without that scroll to tell us how to travel through worlds it will almost be like we have to invent the jutsu ourselves. This can, and I assume it will, take a really long time." Itachi spoke out calmly, his arms crossed over his chest like Sasori had his. Itachi was one of the few, along with Sasori, that didn't show his emotion about this on the outside, though on the inside he was really worried.

How was he so post to protect Sasuke if he was trapped in a different world? If the elders of the leaf village find out about this, though it was more believable that they would think he was dead, they would go after Sasuke and kill him. Yet, ever since Sasuke joined Orochimaru, Itachi knew his little brother was slowly turning into a S-class criminal. He didn't want that for Sasuke; Itachi wanted his brother to kill him and, in his death, he would let out a hint of the truth.

"I call dibs on killing that damned snake fucker. I would just love see see what happens when I blow him up, yeah!" Deidara, who had dropped the art book on the ground, shouted in pure anger. Out of anyone in the Akatsuki, even Sasori, no one hated Orochimaru more than he did.

Deidara had great respect for his partner Sasori and the way Orochimaru betrayed him made his blood run cold. The bomber didn't even want to be a Akatsuki member to begin with and only joined since he lost a challenge against Itachi Uchiha. Though now that he was used to things he'd admit that the Akatsuki were like a new family to him; he wasn't only fond of Sasori but Kisame as well. **(7)**

"Fuck that! Who says you get to kill that bastard?" Hidan demanded as he stood up from his chair and, with his ninja speed, was in front of the younger man. Deidara narrowed both his blue eyes, though only one was visible, at the Jashinist.

"If you dare take my victim I will turn your balls into my works of art, un." Deidara threatened darkly, causing everyone else to quiet down to watch the reaction of the Jashinist. Unknown to the others, Kakuzu was smirking behind the scarf.

"I actually wouldn't mind seeing that." Kakuzu said with a dark chuckle. A few others snickered with him while Hidan gave them all his death glare.

"Why don't you say that to my face you fucker! I'll slice all of you heathen bastards to pieces before you can lay one finger on me." Hidan snarled in a threat, reaching behind him for his scythe but swore, remembering it wasn't there when his hand grabbed open air. A couple others laughed at the Jashinist while the others were ether annoyed or bored about this.

As for what Ashlen thought, though she had a fear in her stomach, she couldn't help but be interested. Being a girl that loved Halloween she loved all things weird and unusual. Yet there was still a difference between monster and creatures of the night and weird looking people that murder for the fun of it.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Enough! This isn't the time to start a fight! We all need to keep our heads clear." The man named Pein shouted, causing everyone to instantly be quiet and look at him. I myself shuttered slightly as I knew I would have to be very careful around this man.

"Pein is right, we all need to stay calm about this; if there was a way here there will be a way home. Right now we need to focus on how long we can stay human before turning into dogs." The woman named Konan said in a rather calm, almost emotionless voice. Besides the two sitting beside me I felt like I could trust her out of everyone; maybe _more_ than the two beside me.

Though at this point I was starting to get uncomfortable and wished I never turned the raven haired man back to his human body; as much as I knew he wouldn't hurt me. It's not only the fact that I was around people that murdered for a living, five of them I knew about and five I didn't, but, since I was bullied had harassed through my life, I was just no comfortable being around any people for every long. Even to the people that were nice to me I still preferred to be alone; animals were the acceptation but now I knew they weren't real animals.

"Girl, if you willingly allow us to stay here until we find a way home all of us will insure you your safety." The woman said and I looked into her eyes. Even though she seemed good at hiding emotions I just had to look into her eyes like the first time and I was able to see that she meant what she said.

"Hold on a fucking moment! Why should we let the fucking bitch live? We don't need her fucking help! We were doing just fine before she came along. If she hadn't followed Kisame to the fucking alley we would never be here in the first place!" The sliver man, or Hidan as I remember, shouted rather angrily. Why he hated me so much I wasn't really sure; I did nothing to hurt or threaten him so I didn't really see the reason in it.

Though I let that thought sink to the back of my mind as I glanced at the blue man. So his name was Kisame, thats good to know. Now when I have the time, probably when they turn back into dogs like the last time, I can go back on that website and read up about him.

"Hidan, if it wasn't for her, we would all be dead by now. I doubt it would have made much of a difference that, if she didn't follow Kisame, those men would have still caught us. Besides we need someone to help us when we are dogs again; now that we know what turns us human again." The raven haired boy, who's name I didn't know, replied and I looked at him to see his eyes almost closed , looking as if he was thinking of something. The silver haired man, a Jashinist as the website called him, tsked.

"Like fucking hell anyone could kill me, _Uchiha_. I am immortal bitch. Also I don't need a bitch..." The man was suddenly cut short as Kakuzu, who I learned was Hidan's partner, smacked him over the head.

"Shut up already you idiot. Keep your mouth shut before I sow your lips together!" Even though he wasn't speaking to me I felt a cold shiver go down my back. He was something I was planing to avoid.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Back to the subject that matter's, do you agree to our terms? This means none of us will hurt you, and those that do will be punished servilely." Pein said with a serious voice, narrowing his Rinnegan eyes at the other member threateningly. Some glared back at him; mostly Hidan, a few actually seemed nervous about the glare and others just seemed to ignore it.

He knew the others wouldn't like accepting the help of a child younger than Deidara to help them out; he didn't ether. Yet, since this was probably going to be the best place they could stay while in this world, they needed this girl. Pein knew if they could get her trust, she would willingly turn them back to humans whenever they were turned back into dogs. She would take care of them and do as they asked while trapped here and her trust was all they needed for that.

"I have been living on my own for six years. I don't know if I can handle living with people again; before a few days ago I thought you were all dogs. I guess I could accept it on a few conditions." Ashlen replied and Pein narrowed his eyes slightly. He really didn't want to follow the rules if a child but if it would get his own way in the end he would allow it.

"Very well. What are your... conditions?" Pein asked almost unwillingly. Some of the men grumbled in displeasure about this by a sharp glare from Pein stopped them all.

"I do not know much about any of you but from what I understand from Hikari you are all basicly criminals from a different world. All I want is for you to lay low and not drag me into anything; there are some rotten cops that just want a reason to put me in jail to get at the money I was left." Ashlen said while looking only at Pein. It was obvious that, if he was the leader, he had to be the most reasonable.

"How much money do you exactly have?" Kakuzu asked, a eyebrow raised in interest. Of course as the Akatsuki's treasurer AND a person that the best thing about life was money, he would want to know.

"The family that adopted me were one of the richest people in this area of the country. From what I understand I around five hundred million to one billion dollars." Ashlen said thoughtfully for she truthfully didn't know the accurate answer. Though Kakuzu was more then statistic with the answer as his eyes widen and one of his hearts almost gave out.

"Very good, now for our terms. Whenever we are turned back into dogs you will turn one of us back to human like you did with Itachi. So he can turn the others back like what happened today; I wont make you see us naked. As for Konan, I myself will be the one to turn her back." He said and shot Hidan a angered glare when the Jashinist complained. As Pein gave the other members the evil eye, Ashlen was able to do some thinking.

'So his name is Itachi? Didn't Hidan call him Uchiha? One must be his first and the other his last; I will have to look it up.' She thought as she glanced at the raven haired man to closer inspect him. What stuck out to her was that he looked rather young but the marks under his eyes looked like wrinkles; like he was overly stressed about something.

"Is that understood?" The man's voice snapped Ashlen out of her thoughts and she looked back over too him again. The girl had a feeling she had missed him saying something but she didn't want to ask him to repeat himself so Ashlen just nodded slowly.

So with that all over everyone just introduced themselves. As Itachi thought before no one actually enjoyed their dog names, as it made them feel like pets. They rather the girl know their real names, in hope that is what they will be called when they were dogs again. In return Ashlen told them her name in hopes nun of them would give her her own so called pet name.

_**~Time skip/First Person P.O.V **_**-Writers block.-**

It was seven at night and I finally had my plans on how to spend Halloween night. A fair had opened up a few blocks away and there was so post to be a few rides, people in costumes scaring guests, _lots _ of candy -and a big shopping bag given out to everyone at the exit- and a huge haunted house. So now all I had to do was look though the attic for my costume.

"What are you doing in here?" A sudden male voice caused me to jump in surprise, hitting my head on the shelf that was above me. Rubbing the new bump that was forming on my head, I pulled my head away from the shelf before standing up and looking to see the red head, who I leaned had the name Sasori, behind me.

"I am just looking for a Halloween costume for tonight." I answered and looked behind me to the costumes I had found. There was a witch costume, a werewolf costume, a zombie costume, a pumpkin costume and a vampire costume.

"What's a Halloween costume?" Sasori asked confusingly which made my look at him in surprise.

How could he not know about Halloween, the best time of the year? I mean it is just the scariest day of the whole years; as well as one of most sugar filled days, besides Christmas and Easter; though that is pretty much only chocolates and candy canes. Speaking of Christmas and Easter I wonder if he doesn't know of those as well. Well maybe his world doesn't have any of the fun holidays.

"Halloween comes once a year. Around night time little kids dress up in costumes and go to house to house for free candy; which is called Trick or Treating. Most teenagers will dress up as well but it is mostly for attending parties or going to scare other people. Halloween is my favorite time of year, as I like the creepy and scary, and I am wanting to go to the Halloween fair that is only a few blocks away from here." I told him, smiling proudly as I reached down for the witch costume, all besides the warty nose; I was going as a Harry Potter style witch.

"Sounds annoying. I don't see the point in scaring just for fun and too much candy will make you sick." I heard his reply. Holding the costumes in my arms, I turned around to see the boy leaning against some dusty boxes, crossing his arms.

Before I had went looking for the costumes I had used my computer to look up info about the rest of the men that introduced themselves to me. The main thing I found out about Sasori was that his parent died when he was at a young age so, slowly, he lost all emotion. Narutopedia also said that, at age fifteen he turned himself into a living puppet; a man made out of wood; so he looked fifteen but was really thirty five. When coming into this world I guessed he body turned into flesh and blood so he seemed to be a real teenager. The only thing that shocked me was that Narutopedia said that Sasori was so post to be dead; according to the Naruto story line a few of them should actually be dead.

"I just love this holiday. All of the others are religious and family based. This is the one event of the year that doesn't need a family." I told him as I walked past him to the attic stairs. Bringing up the subject made me thing of all the bad times I had during the years the Smith people were still alive.

Because of the embarrassment and abuse I got I was barely allowed to celebrate many holidays. I wasn't allowed to do Easter egg hunts, I wasn't allowed to go trick or treating, I was only given one Christmas gift which would be a doll -probably one of the nicest things that they would do for me.- I wasn't even allowed to celebrate my own birthday, no cake, no gifts. Not even a happy birthday greeting.

"You mentioned you had a foster family. What happened to your real parents? Why weren't they there to protect you?" I stopped walking half way down the stairs as I stared down. I guessed he was just curious since he had lost his parents at a young age so I understood that he wanted to know; it's just not a good memory even if I don't actually remember my birth parents.

"They abandoned me ever since I was one years old; so I was told. I lived in an orphanage until I was six and adopted into this family; who did nothing but abuse and harassed me. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get ready for the fair." I answered and continued my way down the attic stairs. I didn't hear Sasori following me so I made my way to my room in comfort.

_**~Sasori's P.O.V~**_

'Damned emotions!" I cursed myself as I stood on the attic stairs even though the girl was long gone. Not only had I gotten my human body back when we entered this weird world but my emotions seemed to have returned as well.

Strangely and unknown to me, I pitied this girl for not getting the love a parent should give. I knew what it felt like to not get the love a child should from a parent; my own parents were barely home when I was young and there was only a couple times were I spent time with them. Other than that they were always away on missions and I was left with my grandmother. This girl had been without parents ever since she was a baby; even though my parents died when I was six years I had it a lot better than she did.

"Why do I care so much! Damn it!" I grumbled to myself to myself in annoyance. Really, I was Sasori of the red sad, puppet master and killer of hundreds; there was no one I actually pitted before.

I sighed and put my hand through my hair, _still_ surprising myself by how soft it was. After twenty years of living in a wooden body it was weird to have my scenes of touch again. I forgot how different things had their different feelings, rough, smooth, soft, rough, scratchy and more. I could even feel my heart beating in my chest.

Well I guess I can always make myself a new puppet body. If I did it once I can do it again; it wasn't hard. I will just have to be really careful about inserting my chakra in the puppet. The only thing I might need help with is putting my heart in it's container and in my puppet chest. Kakuzu would be the best choice for that but the only issue about that is he might take the heart for himself.

**_~Time Skip/Third Person P.O.V~_**

"Where are you going and what are you wearing?" Pein called out from behind Ashlen, stopping her from grabbing the door knob of the front door. Sighing inwardly, Ashlen turned around to face the pierced man.

"I am going to spend Halloween night at the fair. It's only four bloods away and I should be back in a couple hours." Pein narrowed his eyes more at the response. Though he was unsure what Halloween was he DID understand that the girl wanted to leave the house, something he didn't like.

"That is no acceptable. We have no idea when we will turn back into dogs. Last time we lasted for five to six hours. It's been four hours now; we need you to stay here so you will be able to turn us back." Pein ordered and grabbed at Ashlen's arm to prove he was serious. Ashlen sighed and didn't bother try to jerk free; he wouldn't hurt her if she didn't resist.

"Then come with me. You seem to turn human if you are wet so your time limit could be prolonged if you get wet again while you are still human. I don't want to miss this event; it is my favorite through out the year. It is filled with scary fun and sugar filled." Ashlen tried to convince himself and Pein's forehead wrinkled in thought. So he demanded that she tell him what this Halloween thing was before he made up his mind.

So Ashlen repeated her Halloween speech which she told to Sasori to Pein, including that it was her favorite event out of all the holidays. She what people did and how it can be fun for them. The Akatsuki leader agreed that getting wet made the time limit longer made scenes but he wasn't one hundred percent sure about the Halloween fair. Finally, after ten minutes of thinking about it, Pein had agreed that everyone would go to her and they would experience this event called Halloween.

He had called everyone to the same living room as before and explained that everyone would take a short shower before getting ready to go out for the night. A few of the members did complain about going to something as stupid as called Halloween fair but a sharp glare from the leader shut all of those people up. Madara decided to use his Tobi act at that moment and act like a hyper child at the mention of candy; it was only to be as expected as he himself didn't like too many sweets.

"There is one small problem to all of this. If we really do come from some manga, or anime, world wont other people recognize us, hmm? What are we going to do about that?" Deidara asked, pulling everyone's attention to the obvious. The others began thinking he was right, all but a few.

"If people are going to wear costumes tonight wont they think we too are in costume?" Itachi asked, slightly raising a smugish eyebrow in Deidara's detection. The young blond glared and balled his hand into a fist.

"Damned Uchiha." The bomber growled under his breath narrowing his eyes in anger at him. No one paid attention to this as everyone already knew Deidara hated Itachi.

"Alright, now that that is settled, everyone make sure you get wet before we leave. We need to prolong the time limit so everyone go find a bathroom and than meet at the front door." Pein ordered and waved his hands in dismissal. Still grumbling about this the Akatsuki members left the living room to follow the orders of the leader.

_**~Time skip~**_

"Is this what all Halloween fairs look like? It's interesting." Konan said while she and the others looked around at the weird surroundings. The others agreed with nod or comments.

"There is so many weird creatures here. **It's nice knowing we aren't the only ones any more. **Oh but didn't the girl say they are only costumes? **At least we don't stick out; we fit in here." **Zetsu spoke to himself as he watched some kids dressed as a skeleton, werewolf and pumpkin run off to a cotton candy stand.

"Tobi sees so much candy! It looks yummy to Tobi!" Tobi shouted as he past everyone to run to a game stand where the prize was a bag of candy. Madara wasn't truly interested in the candy, he was more interested in figuring out how this world worked; that and it was fun to annoy others when he acted hyper on sugar.

"Why did we let him in the Akatsuki again?" Konan asked Pein as she watched the over sized child using his ninja skills to win the game. Pein grimaced as he was also watching the man.

"I can't, for the life of me, remember." The Akatsuki leader replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Of course they knew the truth but they couldn't let the other members find out.

A few other Akatsuki members started to wander around the fair with their partners, making sure they stopped each other from attacking so they wouldn't draw attention. Zetsu, who would normally go off on his own, followed after Tobi to make sure the man didn't get overly hyper and did something stupid. Kisame and Itachi found a water squirting game, which Kisame secretly cheated at, which won him a fish toy.

Deidara and Sasori went to a pumpkin carving contest. Thanks to Deidara's sculpting skills and Sasori's carving skills they easily tied for first place. The prize was a pumpkin pie and a bag of different little candies. Both he and Deidara shared the pie as they then looked for something else to do. Sasori was surprised at the taste at the pie and was enjoying it, even if he might not have looked like it; he wasn't going to let the others know he actually had emotions again.

Hidan had forced Kakuzu to the food stands and ordered the man behind the stand give him some ribs or he'd get sacrificed. Of coursed this caused Kakuzu hit Hidan over the head for nearly breaking their cover and he had to apologize to the man. _'he is just really in character right now' _He explained to the man and used the money Ashlen given them to pay for the ribs.

Pein and Konan themselves stayed with Ashlen. They didn't inertly trust the girl yet, as they feared she would run to get help. Though so far the girl seemed to be doing the smart thing and kept quiet about them. There was also the fact that no one in this world had chakra so, if this girl did get away, they wouldn't be able to find her as fast as they would want.

The Akatsuki leader and his childhood friend were allowing the other Akatsuki members wonder around for now. When they were needed Pein would contact them through the rings to regroup. Yet right now he will let the members explore and have a little fun; it wasn't often you got to go to a different world where everything is different.

_**~First Person P.O.V/Small time skip~**_

I was staring at the haunted house that stood in front of me. It was a lot bigger and creepier than I would have hoped for. The front yard was littered with grave stone, cobwebs and dust on the windows, skeleton's dangling from the trees. There was even fake zombies pushing themselves from the graves and creepy background music. There could be screams heard from inside the house so I knew he had to be scary.

Everyone had rejoined as and when I got confused to how they knew where to find us so fast, Konan explained to me that they had an energy source they called Chakra they could follow. It was still confusing but I didn't really care anymore about that; not right now at least. I just wanted to get inside the haunted house to have some fun.

"Do people really find this enjoyable? **It looks like somewhere Orochimaru would live."** Zetsu said as his face was poking out from his fly trap plant part. I noticed that a few members agreed with him while others, mostly Hidan, grinned.

"Fuck this is going to be fun. Jashin-Sama would be proud of a place like this. The screams would be like music to her ears (9)." I shivered slightly as Hidan snickered evilly as he grinned when another screamed emerged from the house. I watched as Deidara looked at the Jashinist in surprise.

"Jashin is a girl? Never would have thought that; you are a sexist womanizer so following the commandments for a female god seems hypercritical." I was confused again but didn't bother think about it as I watched the blond man get glared at by the Jashinist. Kakuzu grabbed his arm as Hidan tried jumping towards Deidara.

"Shut the fuck up, girly man! If I still have my spike with me I would shove them up your freak hands!" I had no idea what he was talking about but it was frightening and I saw it made Deidara angry. I was getting uncomfortable and didn't like where this could lead; all I wanted to do is go into the haunted house already.

So when they were busy with their fight that is what I did; I walked for the door to the house. I could hear the Akatsuki leader shout behind me, demanding that they shut up and there would be a punishment if they didn't. Yet I stayed focused on the Haunted House, all the grave stones, skeletons and more. Now that I was at the front door I saw it even had an old style knocker, with a bat body on it. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold it now, you aren't going in alone. We are all going in with you." I turned my head at Sasori's voice and he took his hand off my shoulder. I sighed softly and nodded.

"I already figured that, I just didn't want to continue to watch the fight any longer. I came here for this Haunted House and nothing will stop me from going in." I told him as I could still hear the others argue behind Sasori. I hope this wasn't a normal thing for them or else I will have to be extra careful and keep a case of pain pills with me.

"You might as well get used to it. Arguing like this is normal for us. We already gave our word we wouldn't hurt you, as we need your house to live and you are our source of information about this world. Though I will give you some friendly advice; stay away from Hidan and Kakuzu; they have foul tempers. Don't disrespect or disobey the leader when given an order. Everyone else has much more patience; but I myself hate to be kept waiting and everyone else _does_ have their limits." I gulped lightly to the warning and nodding in understanding. I took one more look at the other Akatsuki members before opening the door and walked in with Sasori following behind me.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

The Haunted House was much better than Ashlen would have ever thought it would be. Each room seemed designed for a different theme. In the living room the furniture was ripped up with chunks missing. The couch was on his side with two legs missing. The wall had scratch marks everywhere and the carpet was destroyed while a werewolf sat in the middle of the room, a couch leg in it's mouth.

The kitchen was a terrible mess. Pots, pans and broken dishes littered the ground. The kitchen table was knocked to it's side, the cloth dangling over it. The curtains over the window were broken and the sound effects of wind came through the broken window. Yet the most scary thing about the kitchen was the three dead, bloody bodies on the ground. The kitchen knives stuck in their chests and one body was missing it's head; but it was found in the open over; with a apple in it's mouth let a roasted pig.

Next the hallway had it's wallpaper pealing off the walls, some of it scratched with three long claw markings. Old style pictures of stern men and woman, who looked like they were glaring at you, filled the walls and was covered in a layer of dust. Sound effects lets out wolf howls and creaks of the floor boards under their feet. A side table held a vase of dead flower, gathering dust and cobwebs.

The child's room was one of the most creepiest of them all, even if there was no creature to be seen. Like the other rooms this room looked completely destroyed. The walls were scratched up with blood splattered on all walls. Toys and the bed's blanket littered the room, scattered everywhere. A crib missing some of it's bars was tossed to it's side. In the tossed over crib there was a visible doll with one eye missing a crack down her face.

A activated jack-in-the-box swayed back and forth on a broken spring, his face splattered with blood. Doll clothes were ripped and torn into pieces. The pages of a child's books was scattered around the room. Stuffed animals were ripped open and there stuffing was among the rest destruction.

It all it looked like a battle went down in here and the results were not good ones. The one thing that completed the creepiness of the room, and possibly the saddest, was Brahms lullaby that played in the background.

"This is insane! Not even any of us would do this kind of thing." Konan said as she remembered that baby doll. Hidan tsked.

"Says you, bitch. Doing this kind of thing would make Jashin-Sama so proud she might make me a god herself." The Jashinist laughed darkly, sending shivers down Ashlen's back. Kakuzu snarled and smacked Hidan on the head.

"Even I wouldn't be as heartless to steal the heart of a child! You idiot." The heart stealing ninja snarled while Ashlen was leading the way downstairs to the basement. Itachi was silent as kept his face emotionless.

Because of his orders to kill his entire clan, that included young children and babies; he wasn't allowed to keep one Uchiha alive. The elders had wanted him to kill himself once he was done and, seeing as he was such a good and kind boy, he would have out of guilt. Only he had left his brother alive out of pure love to be killed by his hands. By that time he knew Sasuke would be powerful enough to survive the village elders.

"That is because you are a pussy, you bastard. Jashin-Sama just love children; they become good little demons." He said with another snicker, licking his lips evilly in the thought of how much Jashin-Sama would reward him for the souls of children.

"This is all fake. Vampire, werewolves and so on aren't real in this world. Though people can do horrible things to children. Some people will kill others just to eat their eye balls." Ashlen said and shuttered in disgust. There had actually been an article about that happening a month ago; the man had been caught but it left three children, one man and one cat all dead.

"How odd. **The rest of the body would go to such a waste; what a pity." **Zetsu smirked to himself, actually feeling his stomach rumble to the mention of human meat. Ashlen felt herself tense up as she looked behind her at the weird man.

When she had time to look up the rest of the Akatsuki members she found out there was better reasons to fear him rather than his looks. He was a cannibal that ate raw humans after they died. He was the spy for Akatsuki group and his different sides would always talk, or in better words, argue with her. So if she ever died in front of him she could bet she'd end up in his stomach.

**_~First Person P.O.V~_**

I ignored the men as they talked to one another as I looked around the basement, which was rather big for a basement. It was cold, damn and dark, with only a few light bulbs dangling from the ceiling. Seeing as the background sound effect was of bats I could only imagine vampires were involved; they were the only creature we hadn't come across.

The room we were in now actually had fake backs hanging from the ceiling, a few of them with wings spread out. The walls were made of gray stone, which looked shiny from the moist and green patches of mold. There was even a manikin man shackled to the wall, shirtless and scared as if whipped; or attacked by bats.

Further across the room the sound effects of bats missed with screams and evil laughs. I felt shivers of excitement crawl down by back as I made my way to the other side of the basement. On my way there I noticed more manikin but not all were chained to the wall and even some looked dead; the only thing in common with them was they all looked pale with marks in their necks.

Even though I didn't chose that costume vampires were my all around favorite creature, witches and wizards coming into a close second. There was around thousands of different stories for vampires. like, they burn in sunlight, they sparkle in sunlight or sunlight does nothing. There was also the mirror thing which seemed stupid to me; vampires have solid bodies so why wouldn't they would up? If I have to say my favorite kind of vampire it had be to be vampires from Vampire Knight.

Vampire Knight had to be my favorite manga of all time. It had romance, drama, humor and all that. The vampires were put in five levels; Purebloods; vampires with not one drop of human blood and can turn humans into vampires by biting. Aristocrats; vampires born vampire but with some human blood. Normal vampires, or Level-Cs; vampires that have can be half breeds or products of x-humans. X-humans; humans turned into vampires and Level-Es; vampires that go crazy for blood if they don't get the blood of the vampire that turned them.

The thing I really liked about them was that they didn't have many of those weaknesses most movies and books claim they do. For example, the vampires in Vampire Knight can go outside, the worse they get is sunburn. The vampires can eat _human food _so garlic will do nothing to them. They can see themselves in mirror and touch water, as they take baths. They aren't the monsters most people would think they are.

As I neared the back of the room I noticed coffins around the wall, some of them closed while others were open. A few of the coffins were empty but a couple had what looked like sleeping vampires inside. There was vampires scattered around the room, looking like they were feeding off men and woman; which is where the screaming was coming from. Yet, my attention was driven to one certain vampire, a female.

She had dark violet hair that went down to her waist, where it got a little wavy at the ends. Her bangs were covering half of her eyes, still able to see they were a red color. Besides that blood thirsty glare on her face she looked rather young and not to mention really familiar.

I took a few steps closer to get a better look at this manikin. I swear I saw her somewhere before but _where_ it was I couldn't clearly remember. Yet all those thoughts left my mind when the vampire manikin let go of her victim and jumped out at me with a hiss. I screamed and stumbled back until I tripped on my cloak and fell on my butt.

In seconds I saw that the Akatsuki were now standing all around me. One of them even lashed out to the girl that jumped out at me but all the so called vampire did was dodge the attack and laugh. I don't know how she got past my Akatsuki _guards _but the girl got past them and she was suddenly kneeling in front of me.

"It's nice to see you again; it's been such a long time, Unknown." My eyes widened as I watched her poke my forehead, his lips twisted into an amused smirk. There was only two people that had even called me Unknown but not since my day's in the orphanage. Not to mention only two people had called me that.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

The Akatsuki were slightly confused. This weirdly dressed girl had jumped out in attack but all she was doing now was laughing as if it was nothing but a joke. Now she was talking as if she had known Ashlen from somewhere before. Well at least they knew they could relax a little, though they would keep their guard. Though seeing that girl poke Ashlen in the forehead brought back memories for Itachi and he felt slightly saddened but he kept his eyes emotionless.

"Ayane, is that really you?" Ashlen asked, voice filled with surprise. She extended her hand to the girl in the vampire costume, who grabbed it to help her up.

"Sure is. The last time we saw each other was two days before my brother and I moved. We heard you got adopted soon after that. Have they been good to you?" Ayane Hayashi in curiosity having hoped the best for her friend. Before Ashlen could give a straight answer, or any kind of answer, a boy looking to be in his early twenties entered into the room with a fake smile on his lips.

"Hello, Unknown. It's good to see you again." Ayane's older brother, Akira Hayashi, greeted, _attacking _Ashlen with a tight hello hug. Ashlen, Ayane and Akatsuki member's all sweat dropped at the scene, though unlike the two girls, they were still confused.

"What the fuck is going on here? You two know this bitch?" Hidan shouted and pointed a slim finger at Ashlen. The Hayahi glared at the silver haired man with their red, vampire like, eyes.

"You know you remind me of an annoying bastard of a character from Naruto called Hidan." Ayane said rather bluntly and calmly, a small smile on her lips. Hidan glared at her and took a step forwards but Kakuzu grabbed him and covered Hidan's mouth with his hand.

"They used to visit me while I was in the orphanage. They first starting coming around when I was three years old but stopped two days when I was adopted. Erm, Akira, can you please let go of me now?" Ashlen explained before looking back at Akira who still had her in his arms. The young man looked down to see his arms still around her before letting go.

"Sorry about that." He said with another smile, this one slightly less fake. Ashlen shook off her embarrassment to look back to her friend, two of which she had forgotten about for so many years; shameful really.

"Nice costumes by the way. Though it looks like you are missing some pieces. If you really wanted to be the Akatsuki for Halloween you should have gotten the cloaks, the right clothing or at least your weapons. Since the facial looks are right. You even got the hair and skin colors right." Akira commented and gave the Akatsuki a cheerful thumbs up.

"Thank you. It took hours to get everything prepared. Though now we should probably get going now; it is past Ashlen's bed time." Pein played along with the act and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yeah Ashlen wasn't happy about this; she wanted to stay, catch up and have more fun at the fair; though she knew better than to test this man's patience.

"Hmm, yeah it's been hours and I actually want to get a couple bags of candy before we go home; they give out huge bags at the door and I want to see if I can at least get myself two. But will you come to visit me some time? I live at St. James Drive, 3245." Ashlen said and gave her address. The Hayashi siblings nodded in agreement though the Akatsuki members seemed annoyed; one girl besides Ashlen already knew about them, they didn't need two more.

"We can come over tomorrow. We just need to finish up tonight. I actually have to get back into position now; before someone else comes." Ayane sighed softly as she walked back over to the male manikin. Ashlen nodded in understanding.

"See ya later kid." Akira smirked, ruffling his hair before walking back to the control room where he worked. Ashlen bid both her old friends goodbye before she left for home with the upset Akatsuki.

* * *

**(1) **There might be a few more

**(2) **Yeah, I will warn now (even if this is at the bottom of the page) that am I not going to give perfect descriptions about the characters. I am using the Narutopedia website but not using everything.

**(3) **Erm, yeah, I didn't really look him up. I just didn't want to go into the details to how he was really Madara Uchiha and why

**(4) **Is this spelt right?

**(5) **I had some trouble writing this small part

**(6) -**Please answer what you think- Now is Madara blind out of his right eye or is it actually missing?

**(7) **I read that somewhere that he also respected Kisame a lot.

**(8) **I actually forget the family name but I am going through the chapters to edit them so I will see

**(9) **I read a story where Jashin is a woman, so I want to try that out for this story

**(other) **I am sorry if a couple things repeat; I made this on separate days. Also sorry for so many POV changes and time skips; got bored and writers block. Writers block is also used for the other reasons some things might not make sense; I had a hard time writing it

Now sorry if the beginning is boring and that it took me over a month to update. I was working in AidoRockz. OH and also for OC requests that didn't get picked for a pairing do you still want a part? I want to keep the Akatsuki in character so that means murder and rape. Also if you also want a part it might be a one chapter appearance


	8. The Visit

Sorry for the really long wait. I once again got into a Dracula 2000 story. I have also been working on my Kitten Curse chapter

* * *

**~Third person P.O.V~**

Ashlen was unhappy and had a good reason to be. She should have been at school at the time but, because of Pein and Itachi, she was stuck at home for the next week. Pein had ordered that she stay home so that, if they if they turned into dogs while she was at school, they'd have a way to turn back without having to send someone to get her like they did a few days ago.

Itachi, with his Sharingan, was able to copy the hand writing of a doctor before he sent it to the school. He would have copied Ashlen's handwriting but he was smarter than that; he knew that it would have caused suspicion of her trying to skip out on school. Even though it would mean avoiding the kids at school, especially the three girls, Ashlen was upset that they would do this to her.

Pein was also still upset Ashlen had invited people over without his permission. He had demanded that Ashlen contact the Hayashi siblings and tell them she had a change of plans. The problem Ashlen had with that was she didn't know where Ayane and Akira lived or what their phone number was. So she had no way to contact them and, even though he and the others disliked the idea, they'd just have to stay as dogs while the Hayashi twins were visiting.

Of course the group of murderous men, and Konan, didn't want to spend the whole day as dogs, seeing as Ayane and Akira didn't say what time they'd be coming around by. Yet, since they didn't want to attract attention, they weren't going to kill them seeing as they didn't know anything about the world's law enforcement yet. Pein hoped, that once more was learned about this strange world, he'd have a lot more control until a way home was possible.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I sighed as I laid in the grass on the front lawn of my house. Most people would think it was stupid, seeing as people who passed by would see me there and think I was skipping school. Well, remember that I have a huge, billionaire house; it is protected by gates and a wall. Besides it wasn't like I was out in town; the Akatsuki members weren't allowing me unless I let one accompany me.

I was still a bit upset that I was being forced to stay away from school for a week, even if it _did _get me away from the bullies. Like some kids, I didn't just go to school to see friends and goof off. I went to school because I wanted to become smarter and make something of myself. I want to prove all the people that think I'm stupid wrong. Well, there was nothing I could do about it now; that Akatsuki leader scared me and I knew he'd punish me if I disobeyed.

I had also wanted the Akatsuki to resume as dogs while Ayane and Akira came to visit. Although, as I knew they would, everyone refused. I was told that, when Ayane and Akira arrived everyone would just remain hidden. Although, even though I know I would probably get punished afterward, once their time limit ran out, and they returned to their dog forms, I'd keep them like that. I just didn't fully trust all of them yet; except for Itachi and Kisame, maybe even Konan.

I rotated onto my stomach as I let the falling leafs peacefully land on my back. It was a very lazy, chilly Monday afternoon and I wasn't sure what everyone was doing right now. I expected that most of them were inside, _still _exploring the house. Although there was one person outside with me; he was leaning against the tree that was not too far away from me, reading.

I honestly didn't care to much since he was actually someone I trusted but I was unsure if he felt the same for me. I mean he could have been reading in the house library, where it was warmer and much more comfortable. I honestly think he was only outside to keep a close eye on me to make sure I didn't ditch into town. That or he was just making sure I was safe; as his Narutopedia information said he was secretly good.

"It seems we have a visitor." Itachi's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I rolled back on to my back, sitting on by butt, and noticed that Hikari was walking through my house gates.

**~Hikari's P.O.V~**

Today seemed to be the perfect day to go back to Ashlen's to see the Akatsuki. It had been a busy few days since I had last been to that house and, seeing as I got the day off school today, I say this as the best time.

"Oh, Hikari, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Ashlen asked as I made past her gate to make my way into the front lawn. I smirked as I shook my head, stopping a foot away from her.

"No, not today. The gym teacher at my school died today so everyone gets the day off so the teachers can morn. What are _you _still doing home?"**(1)** I asked with a raised eyebrow. I actually already had an idea but I just wanted to make sure I was one hundred percent right.

Ashlen's gaze wondered to the left of her and, as I followed it, I noticed Itachi leaning against a tree. He seemed to be reading some book, which I couldn't see the title of. Right away I guessed Itachi must have done something to make it possible for Ashlen to stay home; maybe he copied the handwriting of a parent or a doctor or something.

"Hello, Itachi!" I called with a wave. The Uchiha didn't even look up; he just flipped to a new page in his book.

"Itachi, your time limit is almost over. If you don't want to go through the trouble of being a dog again, you'll need to take a shower now." Ashlen said from beside me. I pouted when I saw Itachi respond to her by standing, a lot more then he did with me.

"Hn."

Again, it was more than he said to me. It's so unfair. I sighed and turned back to Ashlen, who was rubbing the back of her head. I smiled at her as the two of us made our way into the house.

"So, did you have an interesting Halloween?" I asked as it would be interesting to know. It would be more interesting to know what the Akatsuki thought of the festive holiday.

"Yes, it was really interesting. I talked the Akatsuki in going to the Halloween fair that took place a few blocks away. I also met with two old friends from my orphanage life. They are coming some time today." Ashlen told me as a bright smile lit her face. Well, someone is certainly happy.

"Are the Akatsuki actually letting you have people over?" I asked in surprise. Knowing who he was, I was sure Pein would order Ashlen to allow no one over so this was a bit of a shocker.

"Well I kind of invited them over before asking permission. I don't want to give details but they do refuse to remain as dogs while I have friends over. Pein said they'd just stay out of the way as they don't want a repeat of last time." Ashlen explained, seemingly nervous as she continued to rub the back of her head. I nodded my head, understanding her while I opened the pixie stick I had in my pocket.

"Well if that is the case I wont stay too long so you can visit." I smiled while I ripped open my sugar candy, eating it up in one gulp.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"Pein, that one girl came back. I'm guessing our host is leading her to the same living room we took them to the first time." Itachi informed the Akatsuki leader after he was finished with his quick shower. The piercings man looked at the Uchiha, nodding his head once.

"Good, there is information that we never got out of her the first time. I would very much like to know what she meant by eight of us die." The Akatsuki leader replied as he brought his ring hand to his face.

_'Everyone met in the main living meditatively.' _

Everyone in the house heard the voice of their leader through their rings and quickly obeyed; but not without some complaints from Hidan. One by one each Akatsuki member wondered into downstairs main living room. Once seeing that the two girls were inside the room, every pair of eyes went straight to Hikari. Clearly none of them forgot what she said her first day here.

Hidan seemed to be the most excited in the group of dangerous people. His lips turned into a pleased smirk while he flopped down in the same chair he took the last time everyone was in the room. Everyone followed his example and sat in the same places. Since Ashlen and Hikari weren't tied in chairs this time, they had to share a couch with Itachi and Tobi; who purposely _stole _Kisame's spot.

"Alright girl, there are some questions that need to be answered that weren't answered before. Explain what you meant by eight of us are supposed to be dead." Pein ordered as he was once again standing in front of both girls; Konan once again by his side. Hikari looked at ever member of Akatsuki before her lips turned into a smile.

"Well, according to the Naruto story line, to where it is on the internet, only two of you are still alive. Sasori is the first to die and it is right after you take Gaara's demon. Two teams of ninja Konoha ninja, along with Chiyo attack Akatsuki. While one group is busy dealing with the protecting jutsu you placed on your base, the other group splits into two men groups.

One group go after Deidara, who takes Gaara's body, and a girl named Sakura, with Chiyo, kill Sasori after nearly dying themselves." Hikari began to explain and when Sasori heard the news about his grandmother he tensed slightly. Although he relaxed instantly when he noticed his follower members looking at him.

"Kakuzu dies next, soon after you capture and seal the two tail demon cat. While on a bounty hunt before the sealing progress, you attack a Konoha ninja named Asuma Sarutobi, the very son of the third Hokage, and his three students. Well, as it turns out, Asuma does end up dying, by Hidan's Jashinist curse, but the leader calls you away before you can deal with the rest to seal the two tails.

Three days later, two groups of Konoha ninja come and attack the both of you. Kakuzu gets three hearts stabbed by Kakashi Hatake, one by Hidan and Naruto Uzumaki gives the final blow. Now after Kakuzu's death, Hidan is the next to die. He..."

"Hold of a fucking moment! What do you mean; I die? I'm fucking immortal!" Hidan interrupted with a shout. Others also looked surprised as looked at the _dead _Jashinist before back at Hikari.

"Yes, that is something I am actually interested in. I wasn't aware there was an actual way to kill him." Pein said with crossed his arms crossed he looked at the Jashinist with an annoyed glare.

'So there _is _a way to kill him, hmm? Interesting.' Pein thought to himself while gazing at the Jashinist a moment later. Now with this information maybe death could be a punishment; _if _he could find a new immortal to be Kakuzu's partner that is.

"Well, technology Hidan, you are still alive; just slowly dying. One of Asmua's students, a boy named Shikamaru Nara, vows revenge on you for killing his teacher. He knows you are immortal as he witnessed your ritual. So he tricks you into the Nara forest, blows you up and burred you in a deep hole; where you are slowly starving to death." Hikari smiled at herself, proud at her knowledge but felt slightly guilty. As a Hidan fan girl she hated Shikamaru for killing him.

"Am I one of the ones that die?" Pein suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow. All the other Akatsuki, besides Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan gave the same look.

Everyone was now becoming curious to who it was that was still alive. Pein wanted to know if he completed his goal before he died; which probably would be out of sickness from his true body**. (2)** Itachi was curious to know if his plan had worked and Sasuke managed to kill him before his sickness did. Madara wanted to know for the same reason as Pein; he wanted to know if he managed to take over the world and if he was still alive.

"Yes, you do die. I wont give too much detail, as it seems a little personal, but I will say this much; you sacrifice yourself." Hikari said with a slight frown glued to her face. No, she wouldn't tell everyone how he really dies; Madara would kill Pein himself if he knew the six bodies user had a good side.

So Hikari went on with telling everyone how they died. Deidara in suicide while trying to kill Sasuke, Itachi losing so much sight it cased his death against Sasuke; Hikari wouldn't mention Itachi _let _Sasuke kill him. Hikari told how Kisame also committed suicide but for the loyalty of Akatsuki so the Konoha ninja couldn't get important information.

"So that leaves Konan, Zetsu and Tobi. Fuck, I would never think Tobi would out live _any _of us, yeah." Deidara complained as he gazed at the masked ninja. The others did the same while Tobi just tilted his head in an innocent matter.

"Konan, I'm sorry, but you are the next to die. To put it simply, you are murdered by a Konoha ninja after nearly killing him and yourself in a battle." Hikari said with a slight frown while her eyes narrowed at Tobi. Well technology Madara _was _an Uchiha and they _did_ come from the hidden leaf village.

Konan kept a straight face even though she was frowning inside. There were only a few people she knew that had enough power to kill her, Jiraiya, Madara and Pein. Seeing as Pein was more then just her leader she knew he'd never betray her. With Jiraiya Konan knew Pein would come to her rescue. Madara, however, had no problems killing her and Konan knew it. She knew she was being used, along with Pein, so it was just a matter of time before the elder Uchiha got tired of them.

"What the fuck? Why the hell is that retard still alive? He's not even immortal and yet _I'm _the one fucking dying?" Hidan shouted, jumping from the chair while his hands balled in fists. Everyone else gazed at Tobi in amazement; what was it that he could really do?

**~Normal P.O.V/Time skip~**

Well, Hikari left half an hour ago and the Akatsuki members still seemed upset about the information that was given to them; all besides Tobi and Zetsu that is. I don't blame them; I mean if I was told I was descend to die a weird death I would be upset as well. Although, what's different between me and them is they are evil and I'm not. For all I know they could take out their anger on me; even if I was promised protection against harm.

To make matters worse, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi all turned back into dogs only moments before the door bell went off. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Pein, who all remained human -so they must have showered- disappeared through out the house as they didn't have time to turn the others back.

"Hello, Ayane, hello Akira." I greeted my two old friends, waiting outside the door. My greeting was seemingly replied by a bone crushing hug from Akira.

"Hello, Ash! It's so good seeing you again." The man, who looked to be in his mid twenties, said in a cheerful voice. I only sweat drops as I felt myself start to come short of breathe.

"It's good to see you as well, Akira but can you let go of me now?" I asked with what air my lungs allowed me. Chuckling, Akira released his tight grip on me and I allowed air to fill my lungs.

"Wow, so this is where you live. It must be lonely living all alone in a house like this." Akira commented as I stepped to the side to allow the Hayashi siblings inside. I only shrugged and closed the doors when both of them were inside.

"Well I've been alone since I was ten so I am used to living alone. I'd actually be more uncomfortable if I started living with people again." I admitted as I rubbed the back of my head while I lead the siblings into the first floor den.

The den was supplied with one couch, two love seats, a rocking chair and a puffy chair like the most used living room. The floor was carpeted a greyish brown while the walls were a light, brown, and wood. There was a TV which sat against the wall in front of the big couch and a computer desk to the back of the room.

"Oh? Then who were those ten people that were with you last night?" Ayane asked and I turned around to see her standing above the wooden rocking, one of her eyebrows raised questioningly. I sighed and sat on the love seat farthest away from the door.

"Oh, those people? They were..."

Before I could continue Kisame, Konan and Tobi, three of the Akatsuki members that had turned back into dogs, came into the room. I didn't know if it was worse or better that they did; all that I knew was that I no longer had to answer Ayane's question.

"Oh, you have dogs?" Akira asked, getting up from the puffy chair he seemed to have sat on when I wasn't looking. I watched him walk to the three _dogs _that seemed to just stand their and watch.

"Huh, odd looking dogs. Where did you get them?" Ayane asked as I watched her kneel down in front of Shark/Kisame. I noticed that he gazed at Ayane in a weird way so I just gave him a pleading look to not do anything.

"I got them from the pound. The people running it were going to kill them because of violence. I couldn't just let the dogs die so I brought them home with me." I answered as I sat on my knees beside my two old friends. Ayane was kneeling in front of Kisame, Akira was kneeling in front of Konan so I was left with Tobi; Aka Madara.

"Is this one female?" Akira asked and I turned my attention towards him, only to see him pet Konan on her head. I hid my sweat-drop as I saw Konan's annoyance and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Wendy is my only female dog. Beautiful, isn't she?" I asked with a pleased smile. Akira nodded while all three dogs looked at me; probably because of my comment.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"_So, the girl is kissing up, huh?" _Kisame asked with a bark, grinning the only way he could as a dog. Konan only rolled her eyes as she turned her head to the blue dog.

"_You didn't think she was kissing up when she deemed you one of her favorite dogs, Kisame. She was just complementing me." _Konan backed right back. The blue ninja dog rolled his eyes with a slight pout while the three humans looked at them.

"You know, it looks like Wendy got something that looks like dirt, or maybe paper, in her fur. Have they had baths since they were here?" The man that was named Akira asked. Ashlen nodded her head with a uncomfortable smile, though it seemed to go unnoticed.

"Oh yeah, they've had baths since they've been here." Ashlen replied. She had a little difficultly hiding her uneasiness so both Hayashi siblings looked at her questioning.

"What's wrong? Do they hate water?" Ayane asked, raising another eyebrow in thought. She had caught the younger girl's first uneasiness and it made her curious; just what was wrong with Ashlen and just _who _where those people with her the other night.

"Huh? Oh, no. The dogs actually _love _taking baths." Ashlen said, stretching out the word love in her own secret meaning. This made Akira grinned as he stood up.

"In that case do you mind if I give Wendy a bath?" The twenty five year old man asked with a goofy grin. Ashlen almost looked panicked while Kisame barked in laughter.

"_I wouldn't give any of us a bath if I were you, kid. **(4)**" _Kisame said with a snicker. He seemed to be ignored from the humans _and _his fellow dogs.

"_Oh! Tobi wants to be human again! Change Tobi back!" _Tobi barked happily and jumped towards Akira. Although Ashlen grabbed the man dog around his stomach right before he could tackle Akira to the ground.

"Whoa there, boy. Be nice to Akira." Ashlen scolded the dog. Tobi, of course, only whimpered while Ashlen put him down back next to Kisame.

"Sorry about that, Akira..." Ashlen trailed off as she saw the man nor Konan were no longer in the room. "Damn it! Ayane, where did your brother go?"

"My brother took Wendy to the nearest bathroom to give her a bath." Ayane answered with only shrugged as she sat herself down in the rocking chair. While she seemed unbothered by it Ashlen's eyes widened in shock fear.

"NO!"

Ayane looked at the younger girl in confusion while she ran out of the room... in a panic no less. What could Ashlen be so scared about with giving a dog a bath? Unless... Ayane got up from her seat and used surprising speed to suddenly appear in front of Ashlen.

"Ashlen, tell me why giving Wendy a bath scares you." Ayane demanded, staring the girl dead faced in the eyes. Ashlen only shuffled her feet, feeling uncomfortable under the older girl's intense gaze.

"I... look, Wendy is just a fighter when it's bath time. I don't want to risk Akira getting hurt." Ashlen lied as convincingly as she could. Ayane, although, easily detected the lie and the older girl's eyes pierced into the young one's coldly.

Ashlen flinched in discomfort when Ayane's eyes dug deeper into her own. The look seemed so out of place on the Hayashi's face; it looked almost evil. Ayane took a step closer to Ashlen, never taking her eyes off of her. Stopping a few inches away, Ayane opened her mouth to speak.

"You can't hide anything from me, Ashlen. You can't; I'll find out sooner or later so don't lie." Ayane said and was suddenly back in her normal stat, her eyes turning dull once again.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Both girls turned their head's in the direction of Akira's shout. Ashlen's face turned pale in realization while Ayane looked curious; yet, although the girls shared different reactions, both of their thoughts were similar. At the same moment, the both of them ran for the same bathroom.

Once there both girls saw a beet colored Akira staring at a blue haired, naked woman, sitting in a tub, who was currently using her arms to cover her boobs. Both Ashlen and _Konan _thought they saw the boy's eyes turn black but nether of them were sure since Akira was covering his eyes with his hands moments later.

"Do you think I can get a towel _before _anyone else walks in?" Konan asked, eying the youngest of the girl's. Shaking herself out of the shock, Ashlen rushed to the side of the bathroom and grabbed a towel to give to the woman.

**~Ayane's P.O.V~**

So I was right, Ashlen's dogs _are _the Akatsuki. That means that blue dog must be Kisame and that black dog with the orange face was Madara. That also means there should be seven more dogs somewhere around the house.

"Hey, what th..."

I turned to look at the bathroom door when I heard my older brother trailed off, followed by a thump of something falling. I blinked once before I walked towards the exit of the bathroom, allowing Ashlen to be alone with Amegakure ninja.

"Akira? Where are you?" I called for my brother older brother as I walked out of the room. As I looked to my left, I saw Akira unconscious on the ground only three doors down.

"Uh, Akira?" I called out, more to myself than to my brother. Of course he couldn't answer as he was unconscious.

I suddenly had the feeling that someone was standing behind me and it wasn't Ashlen. I knew that, the person standing behind me, was someone not of this world. I even had an idea to who it. As if to prove myself right I turned around to face the man but only met Sharingan eyes.

'Hah, I knew I was right.' I thought to myself before I found myself falling into darkness.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Pein was really unhappy, so unhappy he wish he could kill the Akira man here and now. Normally he would have no problem in fulfilling that feeling yet, as a "_god_" and a person aiming for peace, he would keep his promise to not to harm Ashlen's friends. What kind of god would brake his own promises? None; they just make you look pathetic. Even _Hidan's_ god, real or fake, kept her promise in making him immortal.

So, once Itachi put both Ayane and Akira in a deep sleep with his Sharingan, Pein had ordered that the both of them to be tied up for questioning. Pein had personally tied the ropes around Akira to release some of his anger. He may not have been in love with Konan but, as her childhood friend, he would always be protective over her.

Ashlen was sitting on the couch apposing the chairs Ayane and Akira were sitting and tied in. She felt extremely guilty for getting her old friends into this mess, as well as guilty for having Konan appear naked to a man she didn't know. That must have been extremely embarrassing for _both _of them. Ashlen knew that seeing Konan naked really upset the Akatsuki leader but she pried he knew that she tried to stop Akira so he wouldn't blame her.

"What the hell happened? My head is killing me."

Everyone turned their attention to the Hayashi siblings as Akira's voice broke through the silence.

"Akira, shut up. My head hurts and you're too loud." Ayane voice was only a little louder than a mumble and was drained even quieter as a few snickers echoed through the room.

"Looks like someone is awake. Itachi, did you attend to have your jutsu last that long?" Kisame asked with a sharp toothed grin. Itachi just looked at the two siblings blankly.

"I didn't place a time limit on my jutsu." The Uchiha explained as he continued to stare, unblinking.

**~Ayane's P.O.V~**

I lifted my head and turned it to where I heard the familiar voices. There I saw Kisame Hoshigaki, in all his blue glory, standing next to the one and only Itachi Uchiha. He was the very same man that hypnotized me with his Sharingan eyes. So I was right from the time I saw Kisame, Konan and Madara as dogs.

I glanced over to my older brother to see him also looking at an Akatsuki member and, who wouldn't know it, it was Konan. I noticed a red tinge on my brother's face, showing everyone that could see that he was still slightly embarrassed.

I once again looked away to look down at my body. It seems as if I was tired to a chair and my brother was in the same position beside me. I just smirked inwardly to myself. These ropes were nothing to worry about; I'd get out of them later. For now I'll stay like this and allow the Akatsuki to think we are defenseless.

"So, I was right from the beginning. You are the Akatsuki from Naruto and you were the group that went to the Halloween fair with Ashlen."

Every head seemed to look at me; every head except Ashlen. She was sitting on the couch apposing Akira and me, her head hung in shame. It became clear why she didn't want Akira to give Wendy a bath. Wendy was really Konan and Ashlen must have known this kind of thing would have happened us.

"Fuck, more people know about us. Can I at least kill _them_?"

I narrowed my eyes at the Jashinist in annoyance. Out of all members of Akatsuki Hidan is the one both me and Akira disliked the most. I wonder if he would still be an ass if he knew we owned Jashinist necklaces.

"Hidan, no. We can't go killing people just yet; It will cause suspicion that we don't want at this point. Although I do demand answers from these two." The great and powerful leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, looked at the Jashinist with his Rinnegan eyes. I blinked at him once before hiding my smirk; although before I could say anything in response, my brother did first.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"Huh, what? Ashlen, you _knew _about this? Why wouldn't you tell _us_? I thought we were your friend. Or..." Akira trailed off and the fake betrayed look in his eyes changed as the man was suddenly smiling sadisticly. Although, it was so small, only Ayane noticed it.

Realizing that his sister caught him smirking, Akira quickly turned his smirk into a fake frown as he didn't want anyone else seeing his smirk. He wanted to avoid the any possible questions to why he was suddenly smirking, especially in such a sadistic way. Then, after uttering a soft sigh, he made eye contact with Ashlen.

"So does this mean we aren't really friends? You didn't trust us to keep the secret? You know, that really hurts us, especially me." he said in a realistic, though fake, sadness as another sadistic smile tugged at his lips. Ashlen felt even more ashamed and she opened her mouth to reply but someone beat her to it.

"Oh shut up already, you brat. She wasn't _allowed _to tell; by orders of the leader." Sasori snapped as he hit the back of Akira's head. Both of them weren't expecting the pain that came to their bodies afterward.

Because it had been so long, twenty years to be exact, since the puppet master had the the sense of touch, his new body wasn't used to hard contact. His hand throbbed but he ignored the dulled pain to just keep glaring. A dark, dangerous and clearly annoyed growl was heard by everyone in the room; everyone besides Ashlen that is. Everyone one only heard it because of their advanced hearing and because Ayane was sitting beside her brother.

"I'm sorry, Akira, Ayane. I really did want to tell you, but, as it was said before, I wasn't allowed." Ashlen apologized and kept her head down so she looked at her feet. Ayane, tired of her brother acting like a immature jerk, just shook her head.

"Ash, it's alright; you don't need to apologize. Believe me when I say you are not the only one keeping secrets. In fact, I apologize in advance." Ayane said in a soft, quiet tone. Akira blinked in innocent confusion.

"What secret." He asked dumbly, having obviously known perfectly well what his younger sister had meant. Ayane rolled her eyes as she glanced her brother.

"Teeth." She said as she looked back at Ashlen and in hope he would understand she wanted her to know; maybe not right now but in time. Akira knew perfectly well what his younger sister was doing but he decided to continue to play dumb.

"Eh? Teeth? What about teeth?"

Ayane turned her head to Akira sharply to glare at him. She knew he was purposely acting like an idiot and just because he didn't want to give up the secret. Ayane could understand why but there were better ways than by acting like an idiot.

The Akatsuki, however, just stood -or sat- where they were as they continued to watch Ashlen and the other two. Normally Pein would have enough of useless talking, and stalling, but what Ayane said interested him. There was also the matter of the growl

"Wait, what do you mean by teeth?" Ashlen asked in pure confusion. Akira laughed, pulling his hand from out of the ropes to rub the back of his head.

The Akatsuki members were shocked beyond belief when the ropes easily slide off the man. Pein _himself_ had tied Akira up so how the hell did the man get free so easy? It was hard to escape if you are trapped by an Akatsuki member; harder if you weren't a ninja; so they knew something was wrong with the man when he escaped the ropes without braking a signal sweat.

Curious to why everyone was looking at him in shock, Akira looked down to see that the rope pooled around the chair he sat in. Once again the man laughed, although this time sheepishly, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whoops. It seems I was just a little too careless." He laughed in an innocent tone while his younger sister only rolled her eyes. Ayane just stood up in her seat, allowing her loosened ropes to pool around her chair, just like what happened to her brother.

"How is it you so easily escaped the ropes?" Pein demanded as he was just as, if not more, curious as the rest of the Akatsuki and Ashlen. Akira looked over at Pein with a smirked and a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Obvious, we _are _human. We're just professionals." He said with a slight chuckle and a secret like wink. Pein''s eyes narrowed as it began to become harder to keep his temper.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"How can we be sure that we can trust you two? It would be easier to just kill you." Pein said while glaring at my two old friends. I just chewed on my bottom lip worryingly as I looked over to Ayane and Akira; didn't he _just _say he didn't want them to be killed.

"We have our own secrets to be kept; nether of us are stupid enough to run around the world, screaming that the Akatsuki have come to life." Ayane said with a roll of her eyes. I glanced back at the Akatsuki leader and left even more tense when he looked annoyed at her sarcastic tone.

"Why don't they just move in? That way you can make sure they are trustworthy." I spoke up before something bad would happen; which I wasn't sure of. Everyone seemed to glance at me before they looked at each other.

"We would prefer our privacy. As my sister said we have our own secrets and we'd like them to keep that way." Akira was the one to reply and, unlike how he had been all day, it was more serious than anything else.

"You can take the west wing of the third floor. No one is using that floor right now since it used to be the servant corridors. The west wing even has its own kitchen... I wasn't the only one my foster parents were rotten to." I trailed off in a mumble. It was true in a way.

While they weren't as mean to anyone as they were to me, my foster family was rotten to ninety percent of the servants that had worked here. It was part of the reason the servant corridors had their own kitchen; so that ninety percent of the servants couldn't enter the main kitchen downstairs. Also, only about five percent of the ten they _did _like ate downstairs with them; the other half were too loyal to their friends.

"How is that going to work? If they stay here too long, wont someone get suspicious? We may not be allowed to kill right now but, if there really are rotten cops out there, as Ashlen has said, wont she be charged with kidnapping?" Kisame pointed out and I looked down to my feet. He was right about that.

If Ayane and Akira didn't get permission from their parents to move in, I could be charged with kidnapping. It didn't matter if Ayane and Akira told them they moved in on their own free will. There is actually five cops that I know of just wanting _any _excuse to put me away in jail.

"Ha, I _can't _be kidnapped by a fifteen year old. I am twenty five and do not need the permission of my parents to live anywhere." Akira said with a smug smirk on his face. Well that's one problem solved but there is still Ayane.

"I don't think it matters. No one is going to report us kidnapped no matter what we do." Ayane said in a dull like voice. I looked at her in confusion; her voice had been so serious.

"What about your parents? Wont they care?" Sasori asked, one of his eyebrows raised. I also looked at the Hayashi siblings, curious to what their answer would be.

"Our mother died years ago." Ayane mumbled lowly under her breath; so low that I almost didn't hear her.

"What about your father? Wouldn't he care if you start living with nine psychotic men?" Konan asked. Her voice was dull like Ayane's but I caught a wave of concern.

To my surprise, and everyone else, both Akira and Ayane glared at Konan with cold eyes. Their look, even though it wasn't on me, put a shiver down my back. Their glare could even rival Pein's.

"Don't you _ever _mention that bastard to us again. The next person to mention him will find themselves in a bottomless pit, buried alive." Ayane threatened and I think made everyone, including me, speechless. I wonder what their father did to make them hate him like that.

**~Time Skip~**

Well things had slowly calmed down after about an hour. Although some of the people continued to be speechless from Akira and Ayane's outburst as well as Ayane's _death_ threat. I think Konan had been the most surprised out of everyone by Ayane's outburst while Pein was most angered. I swear that that man may secretly love her.

_I _never had a friend that would so protective from a simple glare; as the death threat was meant for everyone. Although, since I _didn't _have a friend even close to like that, I guess it could happen without being in love.

So Akira and Ayane, after leaving for fifteen minutes of talking about it amongst themselves, decided to move in. Although they did have their own conditions. For one no one could bother them early in the morning. For another people had to knock and wait for a say so before they could enter into the bedrooms. There were a few others but those were the two most important. Well, things are going to get a lot more interesting now.

* * *

**(1) **Yeah they go to different schools

**(2) **Another of his bodies is taking care of the real one. I am planing to make his real body appear at one point.

**(3) **Is this spelt right?

**(4) **Remember Kisame is in his 30's . I'm making him call everyone who is younger than him kid; it makes him feel more mature.


	9. Author Note, please read

Hi I don't know when I will work on the next chapter but I am working on a Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback story in A Vampire Stole My Heart. If you are a fan please give it a look. Here is what it is

**~OO~**

**Title: **Big Bad Wolf**  
**

**Summary:**_ After years of abuse from her parents, ten year old Alex Fletcher runs away from home. Where does she run to? To the forest that rests only a block away from her home. After hours of travel Alex finds what she thinks is a abandoned shack but she couldn't be more wrong. The very same shack is owned by one Fenrir Greyback. How will he act when he finds a child sleeping in his bed? No Marysue. Maybe slight OOC_

**Rated:** M for gore, murder, sexual encounter involving rape, swearing other things _  
_

**Place of time: **Summer after Goblet of Fire_  
_

**Pairing: **No one yet. If so far into the future


	10. SURPRISE

HELLO EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE RETURNED

Yep, that's write, I have returned to a Naruto Akatsuki mood. Sadly it was right after I donated all my books because I thought I was bored of Naruto T_T I still have my DVDs though. Now I will actually be rewriting this and delete all OCs, I am so sorry :( I am keeping the 3 requests that have already come in but otherwise I don't think I am taking OC requests. Tell ya what, if this gets at least 5-10 reviews saying Continue! I will... I will either way XD but if people can convince me to keep OC/Akatsuki couples I will. Now please tell me what you think and I am so sorry for being so long with a update.

Everything will also start off as a new story so I can get fresh and new reviews. Please forgive me and I hope no one has given up on me


End file.
